Count On Me: A Sesshomaru Love Story
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Takara, ashamed for what she had done, left behind her family…only to fall into the army of a demon warlord and his son, Sesshomaru. It is plain and clear that Sesshomaru doesn't like her at all but there's just something about the young demon that continuously draws Takara to him…In ways that soon neither of them will be able to fight off.
1. Prologue

**Many years ago, on the nights of the Full moon, a great evil was said to have ruptured chaos across the lands.** Humans and Demons alike were scared to step foot outside their homes at night until finally they could no longer take it. A demon by the name of Kazuhiko, and his wife Tsukiko, finally stood forward and trapped the evil inside of the moon in the sky.

But every full moon, the seal would grow weak, resulting in the chance of the evil to break free and wreak havoc even more. Kazuhiko and the others created an idea to keep the evil contained but there was to be a sacrifice. Only the song of Purity could keep the evil imprisoned in the moon and so instruments were crafted from the purest of elements and Kazuhiko took his family with him into the sky, their new home to be the cell of the evil they were tasked to keep imprisoned.

The tales of them, and the reason, have long been lost except by few that still walked across the earth. Until, after nearly 100 years, the family returned to the soil of the word beneath their home. The family thought they would be seen as normal but the family was considered evil and outcasts on both the side of the humans and the other demons.

The actions they received infuriated the father and the daughter as the son didn't seem to care of what were thought of them. The mother though…the mother found herself ensnared in a romance between herself and a human king that resulted in a set of twin daughters. It also caused the destruction of its castle, its inhabitants, and the mother and both fathers, leaving the four children alone in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**First Mistake**_

**The babies' cries were loud through the cave, rebounding off the walls and echoing. **They sounded louder and worse than they normally did, or was her patience just wearing thinner quicker than normal? She didn't know how much more of this she could withstand.

Trying to drown the sounds out, she concentrated her gaze on the fire in the distance as a castle continued to burn to the ground; the castle that they had just come from. She could just see all those humans, burning in the fire as they tried to escape from the tragedy that had befallen them. That had befallen her.

Moving away from the entrance of the cave they had made their home for the night, the woman could not handle the cries a moment longer and loomed over the cradle that had come with the twin sisters. At the sight of her emotionless face and narrowed eyes, both children fell silent nearly instantly. The baby to the left looked at her with a strange look but her sister held her arms up with a smile and a giggle, waiting for the woman to pick her up. She snorted and turned her back on them, moving back towards the entrance but froze, giving a shudder as the crying began again.

"When they cry like that, they desire attention." A deep voice made the woman glance up.

She frowned at her brother, crossing her arms. "Well they will not receive it from me, Ikkaku. They're all yours."

Ikkaku gave a silent sigh before handing his sister an apple as he moved to the cradle to lift both girls in his arms. It was comical to see a man like Ikkaku to hold children. "But you would be the best choice of raising our younger sister, Takara. It is a…feminine thing."

"I want nothing to do with these half-breeds."

Ikkaku gave a silent sigh. "I know how you feel, Takara, but we cannot change the past."

"Mother and Father are gone. Both of them," Her voice trembled. "And it is their fault. They have nothing to do with me."

"And just what do you think Lady Midoriko would say if she heard you say that?"

Takara scowled at her brother's comment. She hated thinking about Priestess Midoriko, the creator of what was known as the Shikon Jewel.

It had been nearly 100 years ago. Takara and Ikkaku were sent to Earth to earn their rite of passage in their family. There was a war upon the land and they had ended up coming to the aid of the Priestess Midoriko and her demon-cat companion, Kilala. They fought against many demons, earning victory, but on the night of the sixth day they were dragged back to their family, leaving Midoriko to end up fighting demons within the Shikon Jewel for the rest of eternity.

And with that, Takara didn't want to befriend any human that reminded her of Midoriko.

Especially not her descendants.

She finally sighed, succumbing under her brother's eyes. "I will care for these…children…until they are old enough to do so on their own."

Ikkaku smiled at his sister. "You're such a soft little cat, Takara."

She scowled again. "Don't tease me, Ikkaku."

For nearly 20 years Ikkaku and Takara raised their half-sisters, teaching them to control their powers and to keep the moon under control. Miyuki looked so much like their mother while Emiko looked like Midoriko.

It drove Takara insane thinking about it as they walked to the Field of Silence. The full moon was near rising, so their ritual was needed. It would be Emiko and Miyuki's first experience. Miyuki was nervous while Emiko was excited.

"What if we mess up?" Miyuki asked. "Or freeze?"

Ikkaku smirked. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. Just follow Takara's lead."

Emiko grinned. "Yeah, just do what big sister does and you'll do great!"

Takara couldn't help but smile herself, sweeping her long, black hair over her shoulder as her silver, cat-like eyes shone in the sunset. She put a comforting arm around Miyuki's shoulders. "Don't think," She told them. "Just let go and let the songs flow through you. It's always hard on the first experience, but be sure not to mess up."

"What happens if we do?" Emiko asked eagerly, repeating her sister's question.

Her answer was a smile and silence.

As they broke through the trees to an empty clearing of grass, Ikkaku waved his hand and all four of them were now in different clothes.

They were now wearing black kimonos; Ikkaku's with a pair of pants. Each held different colors.

Ikkaku wore white.

Emiko wore red.

Miyuki wore purple.

Takara wore silver.

In silence, the four of them gathered in a circle, arm's length away as the last rays of the sun went down and the moon rose.

Takara took a deep breath and they all began. Takara closed her eyes as the flute silver was pressed to her lips, the musical tone flowing across the clearing. The power from the prison above them could be felt upon their shoulders. Emiko stumbled on her own tune for a moment before picking herself back up. Emiko, to Takara's right, held a Sanshin in her lap, her eyes closed as she concentrated on playing the Melody of Purity. Ikkaku sat to Takara's left, his eyes closed in a relaxing face as he played the hollow beat on his Taiko. But Takara found herself smiling as she gazed across from her to Miyuki. She sat there in the grass, her harp cradled against her body as her fingers plucked at the strings. She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with her eldest sister and smiled. Pride seemed to spread through her body as she continued to pl-

Suddenly, a strange feeling settled across her shoulders and a strange vision flashed before her eyes.

_It was a young woman, Takara could see that it was Miyuki, just older than she was now, blood pouring down her face and body as she stared across from her. Her lips were moving but no sound came out of her mouth. They were standing in a dark room, a cracked mirror on the floor at Miyuki's feet reflecting her body and blood. Then, out of the corner, came a young girl all in white, holding a small mirror in her hands. She walked towards Miyuki, paused as her small lips moved themselves, before disappearing thought another door. Miyuki turned to the corner the small girl had come out of and placed a hand on her hip, watching as a man slid out of the shadows. At least, Takara thought it was a man. He was clothed in a large baboon cloak as he knelt down before Miyuki's feet, head bowed._

"TAKARA!"

Ikkaku's loud voice dragged Takara out of her daze. Sunlight hit her in the face and she closed her eyes, wiping her eyes clear of the spots.

Wait, sunlight?

Takara pushed herself up, gazing around. Her eyes grew wide. Large holes now littered the ground around them and blood was everywhere. She glanced back to the man sitting beside her. "Ikkaku, what happened? Where are Emiko and Miyuki?"

Ikkaku sat back, giving his sister a full gaze of the wounds on his body; glancing down she found she had deep gashes all over herself as well. "Miyuki and Emiko are fine. Wounded, but still alive." Glancing over his shoulder, Takara gazed upon the twins as they were sitting on the other side of the field, watching in silence; they had wounds themselves.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. You just…you stopped playing as you stared off into space. You were in some kind of daze or something. The moment you fell back was the moment Miyuki jumped up and hurried to you. She was afraid that something was wrong. Emiko followed and…" He shook his head. "I doubt that I need to explain what happened next."

"Who…who was taken?" Takara was afraid to know the answer.

"You were chosen, Takara. Again. The creature he…he seems to like you now that Father is gone."

"So, I was the one…I attacked you all…"

Takara felt…many things. Disappointed. Disgusted. Ashamed. Afraid. And all to herself. Disappointed for what she had done. Disgusted for not being able to control herself. Ashamed that she wasn't strong enough to control the beast like her parents had been able to. And afraid. Afraid of Ikkaku's reaction. Afraid of what he would do.

She felt tears, something that she hadn't had in years; swell up as she looked at Ikkaku and the twins. The look of fright was on the twins faces, but Miyuki's was mixed with something else. Admiration? How could someone admire a slaughter like that?

Lifting her head, Ikkaku had moved to check on the twins again, Emiko was trying to hide behind their older brother.

"I-Ikkaku, I-I'm sorry. I didn't…" Takara took a step towards them, but Emiko decided to respond.

"Go away, you monster!"

"Emiko," Ikkaku scolded, turning to look at the young girl. "Hush. You speak when you shouldn't. Takara, it is fine. I know-" He turned back to her other sister, but she was gone. Ikkaku may have been the strongest, but Takara was the fastest. "Foolish girl," He softly said.

She would be back soon. She just needed to take some time to calm down. She would return…

**Takara stormed through the water, scrubbing the blood from her body and clothes. **She cleaned her wounds, watching as they had already begun to heal. It had happened again.

Whenever the music stopped playing, the seal on the prison would weaken, giving the creature inside of it power to break out. The instruments had to be destroyed to break out so he would take control of one of the group and attack the others. It had happened three times since Takara had begun to play the flute. The first time her father had been taken control of. The second time was after Father had died and she had been chosen. And this…this was the third. She had been chosen again, but why? Why only Her and father? There had to be an explanation to it.

Takara didn't know what to do. She liked to fight, blood didn't bother her, but she had attacked Ikkaku and the girls. She had attacked her family. Again. What would have happened in Ikkaku hadn't of been there? The twins would have been dead, no doubt about that.

She felt dirty, disgusted with herself. She didn't feel like going back. She didn't want to go back. She wasn't going back. How could she? Her brother was attacked by her and her sisters were afraid of her.

Sitting down on the bank of the river, Takara stared down at the silver flute in her hands. There was a huge dent in it from where the creature had tried to break it, but Ikkaku must have stopped her from doing so. Clenching her teeth, Takara tried to push it back out, giving a grunt of relief after a few moments when it finally gave it and return to normal. She gave a sigh of relief and found herself wondering what had happened to the other three instruments. Ikkaku would have said something about them so she kept herself from fearing about them.

Hanging her head, Takara closed her eyes, trying to calm her pounding her. She couldn't face them again, Ikkaku and the twins. The girls were afraid of her now and this was the second time she had hurt Ikkaku like that; the guilt was endless. She wouldn't know what to say to them.

And so, she wouldn't. She couldn't face them again. She would appear in the Field of Silence just in time to play the song of Purity, and then leave right after the sun hit her. She would not harm anyone close to her again. Ever.

And believing that…was her first mistake.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**A callout to Leyshla Gisel. You read a lot of my stuff and I am truly grateful. I am happy that you like them!**

**As for the name of Sesshomaru's father, it has never been announced but he is listed under the title of Inutaisho, so we shall go with that for this story :)**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Lord of the Western Lands**_

**The night was cool and silent; the thoughts of the next morning sending the army of demons into sleep or unsteady talk.** They were all nervous, yes, but at the same time feared nothing due to their leader's power. As long as they followed their lord, they would be safe. But with their Lord's son…there was many who still felt weary around that young one, but they didn't say anything, believing that he would expand in the years to come. Hopefully.

Inutaisho glanced at the dark sky, searching. He was looking, searching for what he had felt the night before but whatever it had been refused to make itself known again. The soft tune had barely just reached his ears and he wouldn't even have noticed it if it hadn't been cut off so swiftly just to be replaced by that extreme force. He quickly found himself thinking about an old tale that his father had told him when he was younger about the creature in the moon. Why he thought of that though, he didn't know.

"Father?"

Inutaisho turned from the sky and found his son staring at him, his face blank. "You should be getting some rest, Sesshomaru. We have a hard fight tomorrow."

"So should you then." Sesshomaru told his father.

Inutaisho stepped towards his son. "Don't worry; everything will be fine. We won't lose."

Sesshomaru scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not afraid," He coldly said.

Inutaishou chuckled at his son again. "No, of course not. You are one of the strongest, after all."

"With you as my father it would be impossible for me not to be." The father continued to smile at his son as he began to make the way back to their camp.

Shouts and grunts broke through their silence and the father and son were instantly hurrying forward, ready for a fight. What they found surprised them.

Multitudes of their army were gripping their weapons as then encircled a single figure, a few of them already bleeding and on the ground. Inutaishou's grip on his sword faltered and he crossed his arms instead, to watch in interest.

The figure was a woman, a demon, but she also held a strange feel about her that set Inutaisho on his toes. Her hair was long and black, reaching nearly her waist, her eyes a catlike silver, glazed over with what appeared to be anger. She was dressed in black and white armor, much like what you would see on a group of Demon Hunters, with a long, matching, let open Kimono draped around her shoulders. Her pale face was blank.

"Get out of my way." Her voice was chiller; emotionless. It brought a slight smirk to Sesshomaru's face.

"You are on the camp grounds of Lord Inutaishou. State your purpose."

"Who?" The woman glared at him. She then shook her head. "I don't care where I am. Let me through or you'll end up just like your friends here." She lifted up her right hand. The demons glanced at each other. "Don't make me tell you again."

Inutaishou went to open his mouth when his men attacked. He watched instead, stunned. Not one of his men landed a touch on her. She was too fast, knocking them all back away from her. She was swift and also smart. She was only knocking her attackers aside, not hurting or killing them, but something told Inutaishou that she could if she wanted to.

"Now, I'm going to tell you again," She growled, lifting her right hand again. This time her fingernails grew into claws. "Get out of my way."

Inutaishou moved before anyone else, lifting a hand as he chuckled. "Please, friend. We mean you no threat, as it seems you mean us none." Plans and ideas were beginning to form in his head. "My apologies for my men attacking you. Come with me and we'll get you out of the cold and something warm to eat; if that doesn't get in the way of your travels."

The woman glanced up at him, silent for a moment before she sighed. "Only for a meal."

Inutaishou smiled and turned back to his tent. Sesshomaru followed him with a confused look on his face. "Father, what are you doing?"

"Sesshomaru, you wanted to know how I received my army? Just listen and watch."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as they entered a small tent that the men had set up for him and his father to discuss battle strategy quietly earlier that night. He didn't have to wait long for the woman to walk in as well. She gave them both a swift look before sitting down across from them, leaving the fire in-between them.

"I take it you're this 'Inutaishou' those fools were speaking of." She spoke, crossing her arms as she gazed at the two men.

He nodded. "Indeed. And you are?"

She gave him another look over before sighing again. "Takara."

"Hm. Takara," He tested the name. "This is my son, Sesshomaru."  
Takara glanced at the other man again. She wasn't looking to be with a man, but it sure didn't hurt to look.

He looked young, but she could tell that he was a demon so there was no way that she would be able to tell his guess his true age, with long, beautiful silver hair and goldish amber eyes. He held a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek, sides of his wrists, and one on each eyelid. His kimono was mostly white with magenta flowers on his collar and sleeves. He was wearing a pair of sashinuki hakama which were gather at the ankles providing a 'ballooning' effect as his shoes were flat, ankle-high boots. She could feel that he was strong and a cold air floated around him but despite his blank look, she could still see the curiosity in his eyes. Even if it was a little.

Like said before. It wouldn't hurt to look, and even if it did, it was worth it. And for some reason, Takara had to fight an urge to lean across the fire to feel the fur draped across his right shoulder.

Inutaishou looked much like his son. His silver hair was pulled on top of his head and he only had one magenta stripe on his cheeks and hands. His clothes were the same, just plain white and he also seemed kinder than his son.

"So, what exactly do you really want from me?" Takara asked as plates of food and glasses of sake and tea were brought to them. She glanced them over a second, as if deciding whether or not to eat it, before tossing a grape in her mouth.

Inutaishou looked surprised but then laughed as he took a drink. "You truly are a quick one, in both mind and body." He set his glass down for a moment. "I find that surprising."

"Surprising?" Her brows hiked. "Because I am a woman, no doubt?"

"That's part of it, yes." The elder demon nodded with a smile.

"And the other part?"

"I can sense that you're a demon but what I can't sense is what kind." He glanced her over again. There was no markings on her that pointed out she was a demon and her ears were covered by her hair so he couldn't see if they were pointed like his and his son's. "Would you mind telling me?"

She lifted her gaze back to his face. "Why are you so interested?"

"You should be honored." Sesshomaru hissed at her. She glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the father, waiting for her answer.

"It is not very often that I come across a demon, a woman no less, that can handle my men like you just did. It is…inspiring."

"Inspiring?"

"Yes. My men are now going to do all that they can to make sure that something like that will never happen again."

Takara glanced away from him, thinking for a moment before finally giving him his answer. "I am not really tied to a certain name. I have always just referred to myself as a shape-shifter."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "A shape-shifter?"

"A demon that can transform, huh?" Inutaisho sounded very interested now. "How many forms have you mastered?

"A few." Was the answer she gave, glancing out the flaps of the tent.

"And what of your main form?" The man continued, leaning forward on his knees. "What are you when you change into that?"

Takara gave a grin as she looked back at him. "Why so interested?" She asked him again. This man was so strange. What did he want with her? Why all these questions?

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Takara?" He ignored her other question. "It is apparent that you can take care of yourself but a woman should not travel alone."

"Heh, just running away." She lowered her head to stare down at her hands. Inutaisho stared at her for a moment before she finally began to stand again. "I thank you for the meal but I must be on my way now." She paused for a moment. "Just…what is it that you're doing here? Why was I attacked?"

Takara listened as Inutaishou told her about the war and all that was going on. She tried to listen, but the entire time Sesshomaru was staring at her. Those Golden amber eyes of his seemed to seep into her skin as it was driving her crazy; making her angry.

"We stopped here to rest for the large battle tomorrow. The two of us were just returning to camp when the commotion started."

"Returning to the camp? For the Leader to be away, the night before a battle, it's not very safe. It could be the start of a surprise attack, not that you couldn't handle yourself. It's easy to see that you can. Just what were you doing outside of your grounds?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to make a remark but his father replied before he could. "I was looking for something. I felt an extreme force the night before and was trying to find it again."

Takara froze for a moment she glanced back at the two of them and they say wide, worried eyes. "A force? What do you mean?"

Inutaisho grabbed his glass and gave a casual shrug. "Perhaps it was just my imagination. It must have been due to the music I heard just before it." He glanced at her eyes to see she looked…scared? No, that wasn't the word he was looking for. More like ashamed. "Tell me, have you ever come across something like that?"

"Sorry about the commotion I caused," Takara told him. "You have a battle tomorrow. You should get some rest." She turned to walk out into the night again.

"Where is it you will go, Takara?" Sesshomaru glanced at his father as she paused. "You're running from something, I can tell. But what? And why isn't your family with you?" She didn't move. "Why don't you stay? You and your family are Shape Shifters and after witnessing what you did to my men, you would be gladly welcomed."

Takara sighed and glanced back at them. "My apologies again, Inutaishou, but no. I do not look forward to killing another being on this planet." The tent closed behind her.

Sesshomaru looked to his father again, who was watching Takara's shadow leave. ~So father, where's the new follower?~ He wanted to say aloud but he kept his mouth shut.

Inutaishou continued to grin, though and it confused his son. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru," He stood. "I'll see you in the morning."

_**~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_**I'll buy my way to talk to god**_

_**So he can live with what I'm not~**_

"**Pah. Inferior beings." **Sesshomaru growled, staring across the field to the enemy. The demons had enlisted some rogue demon slayers. It wouldn't change anything though. The end would still be the same. Turning to speak to his father, he found him looking off into the trees above them. "What is it, Father?"

Inutaisho smirked before turning to the field again. "Nothing to worry about, my son. Nothing to worry about at all."

The battle drifted along the lines of their others. Inutaisho's army was wiping the enemy out in only moments. All that was soon left was the leader, but a faint mist had now settled around them, blocking out all sight and smell.

Sesshomaru growled. "Vermin." He glanced around, trying to see, but the mist was too thick. Grinding his teeth, he got ready to run forward and kill the one behind it all when the mist began to finally fade. His gaze quickly found out why. He had to take a double look.

One moment there was a large Leopard, standing at the other side of the clearing with blood splattered on its fur, the next moment it was that woman from the night before. Takara. That explains what his father had been staring at earlier. His eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to like this too much at all.

"Takara," Inutaisho greeted as he walked towards the woman. "I thought you didn't want to join us?"

Takara sighed. "I don't really have a choice for anything else. Something told me that joining you would be…entertaining. As long as on the nights of the full moon I'm not held back, I don't see why I shouldn't have some fun."

"Why? What happens during the full moon?" Inutaisho asked. Takara frowned and didn't reply. He got the point. "I do not see a problem with that." Sesshomaru shook his head. His father seemed to really want the woman to join their army. But why?

Inutaisho glanced up at his son before clapping a hand on Takara's shoulder.

"Welcome to army of the Western Lands, Takara."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Little Sister**_

**Takara's monthly experience of being a part of Inutaisho's army was more than she thought that it would be.** Inutaisho seemed to be very interested with her, giving questions and questions. She had expected to become just a normal person in the army and forgotten after time by the Lord but that seemed to not be the case. It was…strange but she found her often thinking of her father when she was around the dog demon. Especially before they had returned to Earth. Before that she and her father would act just like this, including the jokes he would play on her. She enjoyed it, believe it or not.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, seemed not to like Takara at all and stayed as far away from her as he could, until his father dragged her behind him. That would result in just glares. He was beginning to annoy her to no end.

"So," Inutaisho sat on a nearby boulder, watching Takara stretch. It was close to sunset. The night would be a full moon so she had to leave for the Ceremony. She had yet to explain why she had to leave and the dog demon had yet to ask her why. "I can expect you back in the morning, correct?"

"Yes," Takara nodded. "Don't worry." She smiled at him.

He gave a laugh. "No, I'm not worried. Be careful."

She looked at him as if he was strange for a moment before turning from him. Sesshomaru walked out of the trees just in time to see his father staring after a hawk as it flew off. His plain look turned to his father. "Why do you keep her around, Father? She's no different than the rest of the army. Why treat her so?"

The elder demon laughed at his son. "Still too young to understand, eh Sesshomaru?" He continued to laugh as he went back to the camp.

Sesshomaru scowled. Too young? He was nearly 300! What was he too young to not understand? He didn't know and it only made him dislike Takara even more. The sooner she was gone, the better.

_**~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_**I'll buy my way to talk to god**_

_**So he can live with what I'm not~**_

**When Takara landed in the Field of Silence she saw Ikkaku give a sigh of relief. **She had made it in time, but just barely. Already in her kimono, she only had enough time to move into place before the ceremony began.

Takara didn't pay attention to the notes coming out of her flute nor to the ones that came out of the others. All that was on her mind was getting out of here as soon as she could. And she prayed that they didn't try to find her. She made sure that she didn't lose herself like she had last time though and there was nothing to fear this evening.

The night dragged on a lot longer than Takara wanted it to but in the end the sun had to rise. She wanted to get away quickly, but Ikkaku was ready for her and grabbed her arm before she could shift.

"Takara…" He simply said.

She refused to look at him, staring at the grass at their feet. "Are…are you okay?" She asked.

"You know that I am." He replied.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know that it's not your fault," Ikkaku told his sister. "It has happened to me once before when I was a child, remember? If father hadn't of been there then you would have died. The wounds I gave you were much worse than what you gave me. There's nothing you should feel sorry for, Takara."

She gave him a small smile and glanced down again. She sighed though, when both Miyuki and Emiko stayed away from her. Emiko refused to look at her but Miyuki looked on in wonder, thinking.

"My apologies, Ikkaku, but it seems that I am not yet welcomed back among the three of you."

"You know that's not true." Her brother argued.

"Not with the two of them afraid of me. I don't want their glares stabbing into me. Besides, I've got a group of…acquaintances, waiting for me to return."

"Acquaintances, huh? Who are you with?" Ikkaku sounded surprised. He never would have thought of Takara meeting up with people on this planet after what had happened to their parents.

"Well, two of them go by the names of Inutaisho and his son Sesshomaru. Dog demons." She gave him a grin. "The Father seems to be able to hear the ceremony during the night. Last time he admitted to feeling the force of the creature as he tried to break free."

"He did, did he? He must be strong. Does he know about us?"

"No, I didn't say anything but he's as smart as he is strong. He'll end up putting it together sooner or later, I'm sure."

Ikkaku grinned at his sister's normal attitude, but then began to think the names over. "Inutaisho, hmm?...Never heard of him." He shrugged. "Just stay safe. Come back when you need me, or when you feel like you can." He turned away.

"That's it?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's it." Ikkaku grinned at his sister. "You're not a child anymore, Takara. You can do what you want. I'll see you again, once a month at least. And besides, I know that you can take care of yourself. I taught you after all, so I'm not worried."

Takara smiled back. "Perhaps you'll want to meet them some time."

Ikkaku smirked. "They have to be worthy of that, Takara and at this moment they're barely worthy of my attention outside of you." She gave a laugh.

_**~The Selfish blood runs through my veins**_

_**I gave up everything for fame**_

_**I am the lies that you run for**_

_**I feed the rich and fuck the poor~**_

**That night, Takara was tired. **She had to stay up all day as the army moved across the land. She kept herself awake by talking to the others around her, but now that things were silent, she couldn't get to sleep. Figures. Inutaisho's army seemed to like her as much as their leader did and she quickly became a friend to nearly everyone. Especially the women in the army, no matter how few there were. But now, everyone was sleeping, leaving the woman to herself. What was there for her to really do now?

She did recall the hot spring they had passed a short while ago. A few had gone there themselves earlier but now it was late, so there wouldn't be anyone there…right?

Whether or not there would be, she was going. She could wash her clothes, too. They would be dried by sunrise.

Grabbing her soap, her kimono top and a comb, Takara silently left the camp. The night was peaceful with the stars and the moon lighting the ground and it made the steaming hot springs sparkle as she washed her kimono and the other clothes. It wasn't a lot. She hated wearing kimonos, only during the Ceremony. When not dressed in her armor and matching Kimono, she wore a black and green one that was cut short into a shirt and a pair of black pants with it. Her armor was always worn under it, though, in case of a battle which was often now as of late.

Hanging the clothes from a nearby tree, she pulled her armor off and slipped into the water. She sighed in relief at the warmth soaking her bones. Quickly using the soap on her skin and hair, she crossed her arms over a nearby rock and rested her head on her arms.

Inutaisho said that there was a village nearby, too. Strangely, for some reason, she felt like going to buy some food for the group. That's a lot though, so maybe she should keep it a secret for herself. Tomorrow was supposed to be a day off anyway. Why not? It would give her something to do.

Besides, she was growing tired of joining Sesshomaru in his silent glaring contests. No matter how cute he was. His constant glares were starting to annoy her. Her mouth almost let loose earlier that day, but Inutaisho had drawn her attention from his son. He seemed to know the right times to step in.

In the middle of her thoughts, Takara slipped into a peaceful sleep. She didn't know for how long but she was awoken again by a splash. Quickly looking up, her gaze caught a figure at the other side of the hot springs, away from the rocks she was at. Her breath caught as she pulled behind the rocks before glancing back around them carefully.

It was Sesshomaru.

And Takara couldn't pull her eyes from him. His silver hair and pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as he stood in the water to his waist, staring up at it. His body, thin but muscular, made her insides curl.

In short-

He was gorgeous in that position.

She normally saw him with a glare or narrowed eyes but now, in that plain look, he seemed…different somehow. Takara just couldn't tell why. But it sure did make her feel weird.

Tearing her eyes away from the demon before her, Takara moved behind the large rocks again. She wasn't going to be labeled as a peeping-tom or…whatever the name given to women was. That would be foolish and Takara prayed that she would never come into contact with one.

Takara couldn't have been asleep for too long because she wasn't too badly pruned yet so she decided to relax a bit more. Leaning her back against the large boulder, she let her hair splay across the water. The reflection of the moon was calming and she was beginning to drift to sleep again.

She shouldn't have.

"Takara!" A young woman's yell brought her from a slight drift and she jumped to her feet. She recognized that voice.

~Oh no!~

Everything happened in a flash. There was Miyuki running out of the trees, and then there was Sesshomaru in moments with his pants back on, his claws ready for an attack. Takara had to move fast.

In moments, due to her speed, she was able to wrap her Kimono around her before jumping between the two of them, wrapping her arms around her younger sister, and jumping out of the way. As she flew through the air, Takara glared over her shoulder back at the silver-haired demon. He glared back, his teeth bared.

Landing on the ground, the woman shoved her sister behind her back, guarding her from the other member of the hot springs.

"Takara?" Miyuki asked, confused.

"You will not lay a hand on her. She's not a threat." Takara told Sesshomaru. He didn't respond, just staring at them, eyes narrowed. So she added- "She's my sister."

"Your sister?" He scoffed, taking a step towards them, but he paused, glancing over her shoulder before turning away. He grabbed the rest of his clothes and disappeared into the trees.

Takara let out a breath of relief before turning to face the two behind her. She knew that Inutaisho had decided to join them. He must have scented his son's anger. But how had he gotten here so fast?

"Is everything all right?" Inutaisho's voice made Miyuki jump and dove to the other side of her sister, still wary about the silver-haired man that just left.

Takara nodded and turned to face him. "Yes. My sister has just decided to join us."

"Your sister?" The demon looked at the shy girl.

"Takara, why did you leave?" Miyuki asked. "I've been searching for you all day!"

"What?" Takara asked in surprise.

"I left when Emiko and Ikkaku were sleeping this morning after the Ceremony. I wanted to find you!" Miyuki did look awfully tired. And she was covered in dirt. "It's not the same without you there with us. You have to come back!"

Inutaisho stared with a questioning look at the thought of the ceremony. Things were beginning to click in his head.

Takara gazed at her sister with a soft smile. "You need to sleep, Miyuki. We'll talk about this in the morning," She glanced at Inutaisho. "If her staying for the night is all right."

The demon gave a smile after a moment. "Yes, as long as she doesn't do anything wrong." He glanced back into the trees. "Excuse me. I should go calm down my son." Inutaisho gave the woman another look before disappearing into the trees. Takara gave a small wince. She had been hoping to keep everything a secret from the older man but it seemed that the time was growing short. She was sure that he would be asking for an answer in the days to come.

Miyuki grabbed ahold of her kimono. "You have to come back with me, Takara! You have to!"

With a sigh, Takara couldn't help but smile at the young girl. "Look at you; you're covered in dirt. Into the Springs with you, Miyuki."

The warm water greeted Takara's cold skin thankfully again, making a soft, pleasing sigh leave her lips. The young woman, though still a child in their terms of life, watched her with a soft smile.

"Why did you leave, Takara?" Miyuki asked, leaning against the large boulder to her sister's left. "Did we do something wrong?"

Takara pulled a quick, surprised look. "No, no. You did nothing wrong, Miyuki. If anyone did something wrong, it was me."

"But why?" She asked. "What did you do wrong?" Things were silent for a moment. "Oh, you mean…about at our first Ritual?" She referred to her and her sister. "But Ikkaku explained that to us! You didn't do it on purpose! We understand that! It was that creature! We know that it could happen to either of us as well! The creature just chose you that night! You did nothing wrong, Takara!"

She stared down at the little sister that sat before her. Miyuki would reach the height of 5'7' when standing and wore her black hair to her waist, always claiming that she would never cut it again after a mishap when she was younger when asking Ikkaku for a trim of two inches that ended in three feet. Her skin was milky white like Takara's and her eyes were a smoky ember, like their mother's had been.

Takara reached forward and placed a hand on her sister's head. "I'm glad that you're not frightened of me, Miyuki, and I would love to come back, but I…I feel that I should continue on with Inutaisho and his road. I don't know what it is, but something is telling me to stay here," She grinned at the sad look on Miyuki's face. "But that doesn't mean we won't see each other again. You're my little sister, Miyuki, half or not. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

Miyuki grinned now. God, she really was like a little kid. "Then, can I stay with you?" Takara pulled another surprised look. "At least for a little while? Emiko is being taught by Ikkaku how to fight and I find it boring! Please, please, please, please, please! Just until the next Ceremony! Come on! It's only a month!"

Takara chuckled and shook her head. "It's not my decision, Miyuki. We will be going through battles." Her smile faltered. "How about we talk to Inutaisho about it in the morning?"

"Which one was he?" Miyuki shrunk back a bit. "The one that came out of the water?"

Takara's chuckle was harsh this time. "No, that was his son, Sesshomaru. Inutaisho was the one that was behind you. He said you could stay the night, remember?"

Miyuki nodded with a grin. "Yeah! He seemed really nice."

~Yeah he does, doesn't he? Makes me wonder if Sesshomaru took after his mother instead of his father.~

"Well, let's hurry up and get done with our baths so we can sleep. I'm sure you're extremely tired after chasing after me all day." Takara told her sister.

Miyuki agreed with a grin.

Takara gave a silent sigh when Miyuki turned away from her. She was getting a very, very bad feeling about this.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Humans**_

"**Is the little one all right now?"**

Takara glanced from the sunrise to Inutaisho as he sat down beside her on the cliff. Miyuki was down in the field below them, picking flowers and singing to herself.

"Yes, she's fine." Takara answered with a nod, staring back at the sky of blue and pink. "My apologies for your son's anger last night."

"Oh please, that was mud water. I am just glad that he didn't attack her. He has such a temper some times."

"Hmm." She continued to watch her sister pick the flowers. "So, why is it that your sister came after you? Has something happened?"

"No," Takara shook her head. "She just came to find me. The other little sister still seems to be rather angry. She was just worried."

Inutaisho closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "What are you going to do with her? Send her back?"

"That's just the thing," Takara answered him. "She asked me if she could stay."

"Stay?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes. At least until the next ceremony. I told her that I didn't know and that we would talk to you about it today." Takara smiled as Miyuki waved up at her while Inutaishou thought.

"The next ceremony?" Inutaisho asked her.

Takara folded one leg under her and wrapped an arm around her other. "Inutaisho, have you…have you ever heard of an old tale about the evil locked away in the prison on the moon?"

The older demon closed his eyes. "Yes. Only the power of the song of Purity could hold the creature back when the cell weakened on the nights of the full moon. It was an old fairy-tale that my grandfather told me when I was younger."

"Heh," She closed her eyes and leaned her head against her knees. "What if I were to tell you that it wasn't a fairy-tale? That the other night, before we first met, that the song you heard was the Song of Purity and the force you felt…that was the creature as he tried to break free?"

Inutaisho was silent for a moment. It's funny. That night, right before I met you, I had thought about that story." He leaned in closer to her. "You mean, the legends are true?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes."

She watched as a smile spread across the dog demon's face. "And to think, I actually get to meet one of you before my time is over." He stood and gave Takara a bow. "It is an honor my Lady, a true honor."

She looked at him in shock. "Please, don't," She shook her head. "I am not something to be honored. I-"

"Can I guess, your father's name was Kazuhiko, right? And your mother, Tsukiko?" She nodded, surprised that he knew them. "You are the daughter of the duo that saved the world from the creature's destruction nearly 500 years ago. You and your family still keep that creature inside its prison to this day. If that is not honorable then what is?" He glanced over the field again as Miyuki had sat down in the grass. "And her, she's your sister, making her one of the protectors, correct?"

Takara nodded. "My parents…died twenty years ago soon after Miyuki and her sister were born. My brother, Ikkaku, is the oldest."

"Then you and the girls," Inutaisho nodded. "And where do they stay?"  
"Until last month…the four of us lived together on Mount Houoh. You know what happened next."

"Can I ask what it was that made you leave?"

Takara refused to look at him. "I'd rather not talk about it."

He understood and gave a nod, thinking quietly to himself some more over what she had asked. "We will be going through more battles before the next ceremony. Do you think that she'll be safe here while we're doing so?"

Takara looked at him in shock before answering. She hadn't expected him to even think about it. She had been waiting on the refusal. "Miyuki knows when to stay hidden and she knows when to stay back. All though she is a half-breed, she can transform like my brother and I can, though their range of animals is only a few. She would be able to flee if anything was to happen."

Inutaisho took notice of the word half-breed but didn't say anything. He clapped a hand on her shoulder as they both stood up. "Then, if you think she'll stay out of the way, I see no problem with it until you leave for the next Ceremony. Agreed?"

Takara smiled at the older demon gratefully. He never saw that look on her face before; and now was very pleased that he had. "Thank you, Inutaisho. I appreciate it." She glanced back to the young girl now walking towards them. "Greatly."

"Not a problem. Now, weren't you going to the village today? Take her with you. Just be careful to keep your lineage under wraps, understand?"

"Of course."

As Inutaisho walked away, Takara made a swift reminder to bring something back from the village for her Lord.

_**~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_**I'll buy my way to talk to god**_

_**So he can live with what I'm not~**_

"**So, you mean he said that I could stay?" **The joy in Miyuki's voice made Takara smile.

"Yes he did. But you have to stay out of the way during battle, and only until our next ceremony, understand?"

"Of course, big sister!"

Miyuki held her sister's hand as they walked into the small village, a small caravan of traveling salesmen already drawing their attention along with the rest of the village. She got looks; it wasn't often that a twenty-year-old would hold another woman's hand but as it had been stated before, Miyuki acted much like a child still.

As they passed through, glancing around and ignoring the men that came up to talk to them, they came across a group of children and teens playing near the river. Takara let Miyuki play with them after they offered for her to join and resumed her shopping. The humans were rather friendly with her and she was enjoying herself. With all the money that she had acquired from the enemy soldiers she had taken care of during the battles she had enough to buy several things. New clothes. Special food. Jewelry. A lot of things. And not just for her. For her to give to her family too. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru (unfortunately) as well. She knew that Emiko was still…afraid of her but she couldn't buy her brother and Miyuki something without getting her something as well.

She left the village and returned to the camp for a moment to set her things aside before returning. She moved quickly. She was returning for Miyuki when the smell of food caught her and she stopped to get them some lunch. She was just through eating hers when screaming started and blood could be smelled.

Miyuki's blood.

Dropping everything and rushing off to where the screams and blood was coming from, Takara's eyes narrowed. Miyuki was curled up on the ground, the villagers were raining rocks and kicking her. Takara immediately moved in the way and knelt down, picking the young girl up.

"What happened?" She asked, staring down at her sister with a blank face.

Miyuki looked up to her, eyes filled with tears. "The…the ball got caught in the tree! I just wanted to play some more and so I transformed to get it. When I did they started yelling and hitting me. What did I do wrong?" She cried.

"Nothing, little one," Takara closed her eyes as Miyuki buried her face into her clothes. "You've done nothing wrong." She stood and turned to face the villagers behind them, her face and eyes cold. Shouts of 'demons' and 'monsters' were thrown out at her. She ignored them, just staring out at them all. Takara knew what she was going to do. After hurting her sister like that…but she didn't want Miyuki to see it.

"Miyuki," The little sister glanced up at her, tears trailing down her face. "Go back to Inutaisho and the others. I'll be right behind you."

"But, what are you going to do?"

"I'll be right there," She repeated, staring over the humans again. "Just go."

Miyuki pulled away and did what Takara said, not caring to look back.

More shouts of the words were thrown at her but she ignored them. She closed her eyes. "Since taking care of my little sisters I have tried to see you humans as simple, normal, carefree creatures. Tried to see you as just people wanting to live. But when you attack someone as important to me as she is, you break my restrain," Takara lifted her hand and they all watched as her nails grew into claws. "You break the seal I have tried so hard to keep. You humans…all of you… are foul, disgusting beings. You make me sick. This world," She grinned as they all began to scream and run around. "Would be so much better if you were all gone, don't you think?"

_**~The Selfish blood runs through my veins**_

_**I gave up everything for fame**_

_**I am the lies that you run for**_

_**I feed the rich and fuck the poor~**_

**The smell of fire and blood took control of the air as Inutaisho sat with Miyuki in the flower field again. **Sesshomaru wasn't too far away, waiting for Takara with them. When young Miyuki came running to them, covered in blood and bruises, Inutaishou had a good idea on what was going to happen. And when the smell arrived he was glad that he had decided to wait for her, caring over the younger woman.

Takara arrive not too late after the smell reached them, dressed in the armor that she had worn when she went into battle, that long jacket hanging on her shoulders. Inutaisho took notice that her nails were still long, like claws, and that there was a deep anger was still there in her, just hidden for the sake of her sister.

"Takara!" Miyuki jumped up, running towards her as the two others just watched in silence. "I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get the ball back!"

Takara gazed down at her. She really was like a child. She wrapped an arm around her back and placed the other on the back of her head. "You did nothing wrong, Miyuki. Nothing. Don't blame yourself for what they did to you. Never."

"W-what happened?" The young one asked. "Are they still mad at me?"

Inutaisho and his son both watched as a flash in her eyes happened as they narrowed. "No, they're not mad at you. Don't worry about them anymore, Miyuki. Everything's fine now." She pulled away from her and then hid her look behind a smile. "How about we get something to eat and get those cuts cleaned up, hmm?" Miyuki nodded. "Go find Lady Yumiko and tell her that I'll be there in a second. She can start taking care of you."

Miyuki nodded and hurried off, leaving Takara to face Inutaisho and his son alone.

"Takara," Inutaisho's voice was stern. "What did you do?"

"Need you really ask that question?" She replied, bringing her silver eyes up to his.

The older demon shook his head. "You shouldn't have. At least, not all of them. Not all of them attacked her."

"Well they didn't help her, either!" Takara's foot stomped. She turned her head away, growling to herself. "They never do. These humans think that just because we're different that makes us evil! They're disgusting! First my parents and them my sister? I wasn't going to let them take another one from me!"

Inutaisho stared at her in silence. His son scoffed. "I don't see why you're upset, Father. The humans are grisly creatures. Attacking a child; human or not."

"And what does that make you for killing their children?" Inutaisho demanded.

"That would make me a monster as well." Takara turned to move after her sister. "If I had killed the children." She muttered darkly.

The youngsters were still alive. Just passed out from fear and in the forest away from the burning village. What happened to them now had nothing to do with her. Hell, she thought that she had given then enough lenience by not killing them and she saw that as a bit too much as it was.

Inutaisho watched after her for a moment, having caught her final words. He couldn't blame her for attacking the village, God knows that he would have had they attacked Sesshomaru when he was younger, but it was more of the way she felt for humans that made him worry. Sesshomaru felt the same about humans as well. He had been trying to pull his son out of it before now, and yet he had yet to succeed. Perhaps, with Takara here, it would be easier to pull them both out of it.

Or harder.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**So You Know**_

**Sesshomaru's anger was about to rip through its barriers.** Not only was there one woman that had his father wrapped around his fingers but now there was an even younger one. Inutaisho would be with the two of them daily, talking and eating and god knows what else. Sesshomaru was starting to get so annoyed that he felt like he was about to rip the two of them apart. Takara and Miyuki had apparently interested his father so much that he found his father going out of his way to bow to the two of them whenever he greeted them; reasons his son did not know nor care to stand.

Right now a plan was developing in his mind. He didn't just want to kill Takara and that brat with her. He wanted to destroy them in both body and soul. But where to start…

"Sesshomaru," The man lifted his head from glaring at the water in his glass and turned.

"Yes, Father?"

Inutaisho watched his son for a moment. He knew when his son was upset but also knew that he didn't like it when people got involved. "We'll be leaving for the Ceremony soon. Would you like to come?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrows but kept his mouth shut; he didn't care about this 'Ceremony' they spoke of. "You're going with them?"

He nodded. "Indeed. I would like to see the Ceremony up close, wouldn't you?"

"No thanks." He turned his head.

"Suit yourself. We'll be back at sunrise."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, ignoring the three figures as they left. It wasn't long before he stood and left himself, just going in a different direction. Who he was going to go see wasn't that far away. He'd be there and back in no time, long before his father returned. (He silently hoped that it would be without both Takara and her sister.) But in case they did return, thoughts of how to get rid of Takara filed through his head but he couldn't do anything without learning about the enemy first, correct?

At first, Sesshomaru felt that he wasn't going to care about this new woman joining their army but then he had thought she would have been lost amongst the others, bit now. His father kept a firm eye on her to where Sesshomaru, Unfortunantly, began to wonder if his father favored her. It left a bad taste in his mouth at the thought of Takara becoming a lover of his father's. then again, he wondered what his own mother would do if that happened? It would have been interesting to watch, no doubt about that, but something he would be pleased not to see.

"I thought you'd be coming to visit me sometime soon…Sesshomaru."

The Silver-haired man paused in his footsteps and his thoughts, staring at the large tree in front of him. "So you know why I'm here…Bokusenou?"

The magnolia tree before him had an elderly face poke out of its bark. "Of course." The elder man's voice assured him. "It is about the new companion that your father has taken into the army, is it not?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "How is it that you can know these things before I even speak?"

Bokusenou closed his eyes. "The Shape-shifters Ceremonies have been playing on this land for the last 25 years. The moment I sensed one of them join up with your father, I knew that either you or your father would come to me for information. Tell me," His eyes opened. "Which one is it?"

Sesshomaru closed his own eyes this time. Those damn 'ceremonies' were being brought back to him again. He had a feeling that as a long as that woman was there that he would never escape away from them. "The female."

"Ahh," The tree grinned. "Kazuhiko's daughter Takara, hmm?"

Sesshomaru looked surprised and interested. "You know her?"

"Not her, her father." Bokusenou answered him. "He came to see me about twenty years ago. The night…before he died."

Sesshomaru seemed to grow even more interested at that. It might have been something important to know in the future. "What happened?"

"You might want to sit," A jumble of vines fell from the trees branches to hang in front of his face. "This might take a while." Not caring to argue, Sesshomaru sat on them. They were surprisingly strong. "Now I am sure that you know the story of how the Shape-shifters ended up on the moon. They-" the tree halted at the look on Sesshomaru's face. "You do know the story of the Creature of the Moon, don't you?"

"And if I don't?"

Bokusenou sighed and quickly told the young demon the tale. Sesshomaru looked as though he didn't believe it, though. "Come now, boy, pull your head from your hind and listen to my words. You believe that it's true the longer you're around Takara."

"And why is it that you say that?"

"They are demons, yes, but they are also…something a little more."

"Explain." Sesshomaru ordered.

"The Shape-shifters have lived on the moon over 500 years. Being so close to the power of that Creature changed them; expanded them."

"And how is that?"

"There are several things, but the most important, I would think, is their ability to die, or their lack of."

"Lack off?" Sesshomaru looked surprised here, his brows both raising high.

"Over the years, the Shape-shifters, when they are born, their hearts aren't within their bodies. Instead they are within a pendant that the baby is born clutching. Each pendant is different for them all. Unless that is destroyed, they cannot die. Some hide them. Some keep them on them to stay safe. But, when they're married, most of them give the pendant to the other. Think of it as a sort of promise to keep the other safe for as long as they will. Kazuhiko brought his family back to earth 25 years ago because he was tired of them living on the moon and watching his family not have anyone to interact with. As long as they continued to perform the Ceremonies everything would be fine. At least, that's what he thought."

"What happened?" Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it but he was clearly enwound with this information.

Bokusenou sighed. "Tsukiko, the mother, began a relationship with a human prince behind the back of the father. She was able to keep it under wraps until she became pregnant."

"That explains the child that came after her." Sesshomaru said, scratching his cheek.

"The twins; Emiko and Miyuki, correct?"

"I don't know their names. Nor do I care to." The man replied coldly.

The tree smirked. "Either way, that night before…everything happened, Kazuhiko came to me, leaving behind a message for his children. He knew that night…would be his last." The tree took a breath. "The birth of the twins took place inside the Prince's palace, and so Kazuhiko lost control and attacked. He slaughtered everything within the palace, leaving just Tsukiko and the twins alive. Takara and her older brother Ikkaku arrived just in time to watch their parents, both lost in their hate and sorrow, attacking each other. Takara ordered her brother to take the twins and get them to safety while she tried to calm their parents down."

"But she couldn't could she?" Sesshomaru asked. Everything began to click together. The pain he saw in her face when he took notice of her watching him and his father converse. The hate that he could sometimes see in her eyes when she looked at Miyuki. It was easier to understand now.

"Indeed she could not. Once a demon like them loses control, they cannot get it back. Takara took it upon herself to stop her parents." He gave Sesshomaru a sharp look. "She killed them."

His eyes narrowed. "She killed them? Her parents?"

"Yes," The face nodded. "When the Ceremony on the Full Moon is interrupted, the creature tries to break from his prison, taking control of one, and sometimes even two, of its guards, trying to break out. But with her parents strength, Takara knew that she stood no chance against them."

"But you said she killed them."

"Yes."

"How?"

The tree sighed. "You would have to see it to understand what I am talking about. She had been gravely wounded herself before she finally grabbed what she wanted. She risked her life to release her parents. The more anger and hate you hold, the more control the Creature has over you. The hate that Kazuhiko felt for his wife for falling in love and having children with another man made him the first to lose control and then Tsukiko let her hate take control after her husband had killed her lover. Kazuhiko and Tsukiko wore each other's hearts. Takara sacrificed her body to take ahold of them and destroyed them; freeing them from the creatures control but at the same time, killing them. She would have died herself if her pendent had been harmed. The Shape-shifters can still be harmed, but it would talk a lot of pain to destroy the pendant without actual contact." Bokusenou sighed. "Just imagine the pain she bears…imagine having to kill your father, Sesshomaru and…having to kill your mother."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He couldn't even picture himself lifting a claw against his mother let alone actually doing it. But that didn't change anything. He was getting rid of Takara, no matter what.

"So, this…pendant that they're all born with. She might have it on her?"

Bokusenou nodded. "Perhaps. It all depends. It might be with someone important to her, say her brother, or maybe hidden somewhere. You'll have to get the answer to that question from her."

"And you have no idea what it looks like?"

"No," The tree repeated. "I've never met her and that is not what her father and I talked about when he came to see me all those years ago."

Sesshomaru stood and the vines retracted into the branches again. That was all he had come for. If he could find that pendant, her life would be his. He turned to walk away but paused again.

"What is it that Kazuhiko told you?"

The tree shook its head. "That is for the ears of his daughter alone, I'm afraid. I am sworn to secrecy."

Now Sesshomaru was very interested, but he didn't want to stand here and force the answer from him. He doubted that the tree would give in, so he turned to leave.

"Tell your father to come and see me sometime. I miss our talks. And I would also like to see how my branches are doing." Bokusenou called after the silver-haired demon.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, just continued walking. He learned a few interesting things about this Shape Shifter tonight. All he had to do now was find out where her pendant was and then he could get her to leave. In fact, he could get her to do whatever it is he wanted.

He paused.

Anything he wanted. He would control her and she would have no choice but to do as he said. He smirked as he continued through the forest.

Maybe having her around wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Just the two of you**_

**In the last month, more battles had been won.** Inutaisho had gone off to another one of Takara's ceremonies, and Sesshomaru's dislike towards the woman grew ever worse. She seemed to be accepted to everyone; but him. Everyone liked her; but him. The very thought of her made Sesshomaru want to attack something but he held it in. He would get what he wanted in the end; he just had to be patient. Normally this didn't happen. Never before had something angered him like this. He never had the urge to attack something as much as he wanted to attack her. He didn't understand why. Why…how was she doing this? And too him?

Sesshomaru had been watching her since he returned from Bokusenou last month. Especially during the battles, but he found nothing about her that should make her mad; nor did he find this pendant he had been told about. She was swift like she always was but she didn't seem to be protecting anything. Finding the Pendant that the tree had told him that held Takara's heart was going to be harder than he had thought that it would be. He shouldn't have been expecting it to be easy. If it truly was the easiest way to kill her then she wouldn't be wearing it in plain view. But how to find it…

That night, the three of them, and a few others, were gathered in his father's tent for the next tactics to be planned. Takara sat on his father's left side and Sesshomaru to his right with the other four spread across from them. Takara and Sesshomaru kept their place and stayed silent as Inutaisho and the others all talked. The next plans were heading up and finding the army near the mountain. There were said to be thousands of demons waiting for them. Takara was surprised that after all the battles that have already happen that there was over 500 left in the land.

She was also surprised that Inutaisho wanted to keep her near. She knew why or maybe it was because it was what she wanted. She had only known him for a few months now but already she felt close to him. He reminded her of her father in ways that no one else could. Their laugh when she said something stupid. Cheering her up when she was down. How protective he was when they fought. He made her feel like a little kid and it wasn't hard to know why. Inutaisho was a father after all, but it seemed that this wasn't stuff he would do with Sesshomaru. No matter how hard she tried, she could not see Sesshomaru laughing with his father like she had done with her's or throwing a ball or riding on his back. It just wouldn't come to her mind.

(Can you imagine Sesshomaru laughing and screaming as he rode on his father's back in their 'yard'? ROFLMAO!)

It was later that night that Inutaisho approached her again. She couldn't get to sleep so she had snuck off to a small little cliff and was sitting there, staring at the stars above. It was getting close to the anniversary of her parents death. Every time she closed her eyes she saw their faces pass over her. But she also saw other things. Saw the fire of the castle. The smell of smoke. Heard their roars and screams. Smelled their blood. Saw the mirror and the shell in her hands. Then saw them smashed beneath her.

She didn't want to remember it but for the last twenty years it haunted her. Perhaps that it was something that she would never get to leave behind. Maybe it was her punishment. If it was, she would take it and carry it with her until she died as well. Then she could apologize to them. Maybe they would forgive her, but if they didn't, it was what she deserved.

"Thinking about your family?" Inutaisho's voice made her eyes jerk away from the sky and she glanced at the demon that now sat to her right, staring up at the sky himself.

Takara glanced away again. "Yeah," She whispered.

The elder demon gave a small smile. "You know, you will see your parents again," He told her. "One day."

Takara restrained herself from flinching. She knew he meant well but it still hurt. She fought to keep the foul look from her face so instead she stared down at trees and rocks beneath the cliff. ~Not pleasantly~ Takara commented to herself. "I doubt that it'll be me they're looking for." She replied aloud.

"And what makes you think that?"

Takara gave the older demon a look before glancing down at her hands. She saw them covered in blood and gripped them into fists as she closed her eyes. "When I was younger...there...I did things that I'm not proud of. My parents...let's just say that it was something that they didn't enjoy me doing."

Inutaisho chuckled and patted her shoulder. "No matter what the deed was, I'm sure that your parents will think nothing of it. Same with me and Sesshomaru, I assure you. My son will never do anything that will make me not wish to see him; nothing."

~Even being the cause of your death?~ She thought darkly. She struggled with the tears but his words just seemed to keep making it worse and worse.

Inutaisho took notice of the few tears that trickled past her barriers and pulled a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Takara," He pulled her into hug like a man would do his daughter. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Takara closed her eyes and sat still as his hand ran over her head, calming her down. Again, another moment of her father passed through her mind and she gave a soft smile. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to let herself give in to the pain. Not until she knew she could. She pulled back from the elder demon, wiping her face clean. "I appreciate your support, my Lord, but I-"

"Please," Inutaisho held up a hand with a smile. "You, of all people, do no need to call me Lord."

She stared at him for a moment before lowering her head again. "You honor me too much, Inutaisho."

"And right I should," The elder chuckled. "Without you and your family that creature would have already broken out and done some serious damage, maybe even worse. You deserve to be honored."

~Ikkaku, perhaps, but not me~ She told herself sadly.

"I…actually came here to ask a favor of you."

Takara lifted her head to look at him in surprise. "A favor? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, I just need you to do something for me. You see, I have an old friend that could help us in the next upcoming battle. I would go get her myself but I fear that the enemy would hear of my disappearance and attack while I am gone. Instead, I will be sending you to gather her for me. Of course, only if you want to."

Takara nodded. "Of course! You just need to ask."

"Good," Inutaisho smiled. "You and Sesshomaru will be leaving tomorrow."

Her face fell. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru knows the path to whom I seek and with the two of you being the fastest I trust you should be back sooner than you think."

Takara didn't like the thought of going off alone with Sesshomaru but she couldn't back out after just telling him that she would do it. She could suffer that man's constant glare, couldn't she? "Who is it we're bringing back?"

"Another Dog Demon. The two of us grew up together before our paths split. She works with Hosenki, an Oyster demon."

"And you said you want us to leave tomorrow?" Takara asked him. "But I have a Ceremony tomorrow night.

The elder demon chuckled. "I know that. You will not miss it, I assure you. The path is towards your Ceremony Field, so you can still attend it. Sesshomaru will just have to accompany you."

Takara slapped a hand over her face. Sesshomaru annoyed the hell out of her. Why did Inutaisho have to send her on a mission with him? And on the night of the Ceremony, too? The last thing that she wanted was for him to see it and for him and Ikkaku to get into a fight over being the dominant male. She knew the moment that Sesshomaru told her to come on and finish the mission while Ikkaku tried to talk to her there was going to a BIG problem.

"Don't worry," Inutaisho patted her on the back. "You and my son will be fine. You're both strong enough to take care of anything out there that'll attack you."

~It's keeping myself from attacking him that's going to be the problem~ She sighed.

**A little short but I felt good leaving it there.**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

Chapter Seven

Brother, meet…that

**They had left early that morning, the silence between the two of them quite unsettling.** Neither of them wanted to go on this mission with the other, and they definitely didn't want to confront Takara's family that night. Sesshomaru didn't care about them so what was the point of meeting them and Takara didn't want her brother to get into the fight that she knew was going to happen. When Sesshomaru got hurt she didn't want him to run home to Daddy and cause even more problems.

But at the same time, despite her effort to ignore it, she found herself wanting to watch what was going to happen. Ikkaku, without a doubt, was going to be able to beat Sesshomaru, physically AND verbally, and she, secretly, couldn't wait for it to take place. To see the prideful dog beaten held a certain feel of victory for Takara. Now all she had to do was wait for it to finally take place.

They stopped only once along the way. Takara hadn't said a word as she had begun to pick through a tree and taking in a few apples. Sesshomaru had paused, waiting on her. He stayed silent as well but ignored the food himself. He had already eaten or would do so later when they stopped for the ceremony. She found herself hoping that he would go off on his own for the night and come back in the morning when they had finished. Cruel thinking, right?

As they traveled they weren't running but at the same time they weren't just walking either. Sesshomaru led the way (she didn't know how he knew where the Field of Silence was but as they headed towards it she made no comment) and she stayed silent, seeing no reason to speak about anything as the journey continued. Normally she would like to talk but Sesshomaru wasn't one too talk himself and she didn't feel like putting up with his attitude. It would just make her feel worse and more annoyed and everything would have fallen into a pit of unpleasantness as the journey to find Inutaisho's friend. Besides, Sesshomaru didn't really talk anyway. Not even to his Father.

As they continued on their way, Takara found herself glaring at his back as he led the way. She was bored out of her mind and so decided to let her mind wander for a bit on the man in front of her until she finally gave in to something…entertaining. Something that made her frown with how women were treated down here. She had already seen it multiple times over the years that she had been here on the planet again.

~Heaven knows I shouldn't lead~ She thought to herself. ~Women aren't seen as equals down here. Up on the moon, there wasn't a problem with that. Of course it was only just one family, but still! Father treated mother as an equal to everything! The men down here are such foolish people. They should learn that without the woman, the man gets nothing! Some men may think that they don't need a woman, but the truth is they wouldn't even be here without a woman! Oh, it just makes me furious!~ She looked down at the feel of liquid pouring down her hand and found that her nails had pierced the apple that she had been eating. With a sigh she finished eating it before tossing the core over her shoulder. She had several on her and would save them for later. Her anger was beginning to boil to where she didn't feel like eating anymore. Maybe the sister would like it. She knew that Miyuki would, but what about Emiko? Had she forgiven her yet? Or was she still upset with her with what had happened? She prayed that she wasn't but at the same time she knew that even if the younger girl was, there was no reason to blame her. Her hate and anger would be understandable due to what had happened. Takara didn't blame her.

They finally arrived a few moments before the sun would begin to set. Sesshomaru wanted to just continue on with the mission he was on but the ceremony that he had been told to wait for had grabbed his attention. He wouldn't say it aloud but he was interested in what Takara was going to be participating in.

The Field of Silence was covered with long grass and wild flowers as a small little river was close by. He was staring at all the land before taking in the people that Takara had joined. There were three others, from what his father had told him.

The circle that they had moved to stand in was the difference of the Field. The grass had been cut short as the woman stood there, the silk she wore moving with her skin as they brought forth this instruments.

Sesshomaru took a second look. When had she changed her clothes?

The Kimono was short, only stopping at her knees. The flower designs on it were in white as were the edges. Her feet were bare, but she had gloves on her arms that only wound around her middle fingers. She stood there, arms crossed as one propped her chin up. She stared at the sky, waiting for the others to arrive. He knew that the little girl from before…Miyuki…would be joining them, but he didn't know who the other two were nor what they looked like. The images he received in his head was a male version of Takara and a second Miyuki.

He didn't have to wait much longer to receive the answer to his unasked question. He watched as three birds; a hawk, a dove, and an eagle, flew to them and hovered about Takara before they landed. There was a puff of smoke and the three siblings stood there.

Like Sesshomaru had thought, the two girls looking the same and so his attention was on the older brother; and the power he felt from him. He didn't like to admit it, but the brother was strong; much stronger than Sesshomaru was. He wasn't close to Inutaisho, but the thought of him being stronger than himself made Sesshomaru grind his teeth.

The brother had short black hair and silver eyes like his sister. He was dressed in an outfit like Takara's put the shirt was shorter and his had a pair of pants with it with the color of white.

The one girl that Sesshomaru hadn't seen before was dressed in red, while the one he did remember was in purple like Takara's.

He recognized Miyuki as she hugged Takara and she resembled another woman that seemed to just stare at the instrument on her hands as she stayed away from the other trio. Sesshomaru instantly took in the single man of the group as he gave Takara a greeting. None of them seemed to even take a look at Sesshomaru, resulting in relief, and anger, traveling through the demon's mind.

"Well look at Takara. She's actually here before the rest of us." The older man smirked at his sister. "I'm surprised."

"Shut up, Ikkaku," Takara told her brother as she returned Miyuki's hug. "Hello Emiko." The girl in red just gave the other a glance and a nod before she and her sister began to talk. "I see that she still doesn't want to talk to me." Takara sighed.

"Eh, she's just being a brat; like always. She'll get over that the moment that she does exactly what you had to." His eyes landed on the other man that glared at them. Sesshomaru was finally noticed, was he? "So, who is it that's come with you tonight? Inutaisho's son?"

Takara nodded. "Brother, meet…" She paused for a moment, giving Sesshomaru a glance over as the sun continued to set. "That."

Sesshomaru felt anger boiling in his chest as Ikkaku laughed and Miyuki giggled. Emiko hid her laugh behind a snort. "Now, now, little sister," The elder sibling ruffled her hair. "No need to be so foul; even if he does look like a-wanna-be of his father."

Sesshomaru turned to ace them all fully as they laughed. "Your impudence is starting to make my patience wear thin." Sesshomaru knew that if he and the brother were to get into an actual battle, there would be a bad outcome. But his string was shortening. "Hurry and get this over with so we can continue on our way."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow as he turned back to look at his sister. "Is boa-boy not here for the Ceremony?"

"Fortunately," Takara replied as the three of them went to join Emiko in the circle. She had given a chuckle as the way Ikkaku referred to Sesshomaru. "But unfortunately the two of us are on a mission to acquire an old friend of Inutaisho's. Someone that's apparently going to be able to help him in the next few battles; or so he says. He's sent some others off to grab another one. Totosai or whatever his name was."

~Totosai?~ Sesshomaru thought to himself. That was the demon that crafted Inutaisho's swords from his fangs. When did his father decide to send people after him and why did he tell her and not his son?

"Totosai?" Miyuki repeated the name. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"You? Familiar?" Ikkaku gave a laugh. "You're just making things up. You've never heard of the man."

"No, I'm telling you, I have! When I was searching for Takara last time. Totosai's an old guy that rides on a flying cow/ox thing."

"Oh really," Emiko stared at her sister, clearly not believing her.

"Yes! And he was friends with some flea demon. What's his name? Myoga? Yoga? Moga? Something like that."

"Sure he is," Ikkaku snorted at the younger sister. "Next thing you know we're gonna be friends with a little child that's gonna follow me everywhere."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emiko asked him.

"That's the point!" Ikkaku assured them with a growl as Miyuki frowned and Takara laughed at them. Sesshomaru had the urge to roll his eyes.

Sesshomaru had planned to just walk away and leave Takara to her 'job' but the music had caught him. He had learned from Bokusenou that they performed to keep the creature locked away but he had thought it was just a foolish idea. It turned out that it was not. He felt some type of force pushing down on his shoulders as the time continued and it seemed to struggle with the music as the four of them played it. What in the hell were they doing? Perhaps the story that he had ignored should have been listened to. Where was the strength coming from? It made his knees tremble, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

It also made him furious. These four had the strength to keep whoever it was sealed. Why? How?

He would like to fall asleep but there was no way in hell that he was going to fall asleep near either of the four of them so he just stood there, his back to them as he tried to ignore everything around him. He had half a mind to go off and get something to eat but he refused to just walk away. He would get something later the next time they rested and Takara had fallen asleep. It should be over soon. And when it was the two of them could hurry up and go get the woman that his father needed and he could stop traveling with her like this.

But while they were traveling, he could figure out what form her soul took shape of, couldn't he? It was exactly what he could do. It was just the two of them and so it would be easy to find…right?

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**The Wolves**_

**It had been two days since the Ceremony.** She had no idea where they were heading but Sesshomaru must have known because he led the way. Again, not much conversation transpired between the two of them. Takara didn't talk much but this was ridiculous. One would think that Sesshomaru didn't know HOW to talk. So Takara had settled into studying her companion.

She had learned several things about Sesshomaru over the days. The dog demon was always composed and confident in his power. Nothing seemed to bother the silver-haired hottie as he led the way through the countryside and it was plainly noticeable that he was sure of his strength. He held an air of aloofness and indifference and had settled her thoughts onto it being the product of dignity that Sesshomaru had the honor of possessing. He was strong, she could not deny that. She had no doubt that he would grow stronger than her in time. She was only stronger than him now because she was older by a hundred more years or so.

The younger demon was more or less emotionless, only anger, annoyance, or dissatisfaction showing on his face from all that Takara had seen. She found herself instantly thinking of herself twenty years when she had been handed the task of raising Miyuki and Emiko with her brother. She wasn't this bad, was she? Her thoughts and memories told her that she was, and even worse at points in time.

The man was also very proud of his father, and it seemed that he felt nothing for anyone else in their little army. Sesshomaru seemed to dismiss all humane feelings when it came to others. Something told him that in battle he would not restrain his power against anyone; not even a woman.

Yes, Sesshomaru was cold and heartless but at the same time he seemed to have a temper, no matter how subtle he contained it.

"You're trespassing."Takara paused in her footsteps as Sesshomaru did ahead of her; to their left stood a group of men with wolves. Takara had taken notice of the other demons the moment that they had stepped into their territory but she didn't think that a problem was going to evolve.

"We don't wish for trouble, we're just passing through." Takara told them.

"A likely story!" One of the youngest of the group hissed, baring his teeth. "You're probably part of Shishinki's little force. Here to kidnap more, are you?"

~Shishinki?~ Sesshomaru immediately turned at the name but Takara's laughter kept him from speaking.

"You creatures down here are so strange," She spoke, gazing over the group with a smile. "Does territory mean that much? Can you all not just live in peace together?" Her comment received a roar from the young ones but the two elders with them stared at the woman before them. She just smiled, playing her gaze over them. Takara just stood there, watching the wolf demons as they talked about taking her and Sesshomaru as prisoners due to this Shishinki fellow they were looking for. From the tone of their voices, she could tell that their reactions were due to something having happened. "This man you're looking for, Shishinki. What has he done?" The young ones made more harsh remarks but she ignored them and gazed at the elders. "You know that you have no need to fear me."

Sesshomaru watched in interest. He wanted to know all about this woman so he could tear her down in the end and events like this seemed to be the only way to do so. She didn't talk much other times. Not around him, at least.

The man stared at her. "Wha are you? Your presence…I feel as though I have met you before."

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. I am offering you my assistance in what ails you. I you accept, answer me. If not, we shall be on our way."

Sesshomaru was about to make a comment (who gave this woman she right to halt the task his father had given them) but the elder responded first.

"Our village was attacked when our warriors were out hunting. Our children and women have been taken."

"By this Shishinki," Takara closed her eyes. "Any ideas?"

"The demon's smell still covers the mountain strongly," The second elder answered. "He's close but we cannot find him."

"He is most likely right in front of you." Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "Hiding in clear view." He then frowned at himself. Why bother helping them? If they couldn't save their own clan why should he care?

"Yes, we figured that just moments before we caught scent of you two," the younger of the five sighed. "My apologies. We're just-"

"No need to apologize," Takara shook her head. "I understand your stress. Don't worry; your clan will be safe and sound when we find them."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "We cannot just stop on our mission to help them."

"Then you go ahead and continue," she told him. "I cannot leave these people in stress like this. Not when it's their family they search to save."

Sesshomaru didn't understand anything about this woman. One moment she is killing off a whole village of families the next she is claiming to want to help search for another. What went through this woman's head?

"Try all you want. You'll never find them."

The voice came from the man standing in their air above them. This had to Shishinki. Takara could tell that he was powerful already, about Sesshomaru's strength if not a bit more. He appeared to be young with red eyes that have cat-like slits much like Takara's, pointed ears and a pale complexion. The left side of his face was covered by a mask showing that something was wrong with it. He was dressed in a black uniform with large tufts of black fur on his shoulders. Th outfit was completed with a set of red armor plating, arm bands with dark markings and a gray sash around his waist. Extending from the shoulder guards are a pair of black tassels. In his left hand was an iron staff with a gold ring at the tip and a moon at the pommel.

Sesshomaru let a growl sound in his throat. He had been right from the moment he heard the name. This was the man that his father had fought with not too long before Takara arrived. The man seemed to recognize his as well. A grin spread across his lips.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru. Is your father not here to protect you this time?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I don't need anyone's protection from you, Shishinki." He then grinned. "How the left side of your face?"

Shishinki gave a growl and went to attack but Takara's movement cut him off as she placed herself in front of the dog demon. Sesshomaru wasn't sure in what happened next. One moment Shishinki and Takara were glaring at the other and the neck they were both in the air, blows exchanging. Shishinki had landed a good hit from his staff and something went flying from Takara's body. She gave out a cry and reached for whatever it was but the demon hit her again, dragging her away; Sesshomaru watched in interest as one of the elder wolf demons caught ahold of it. His sight turned back to the fight in time to find Takara slamming the other demon into the ground, his staff in her hands.

"Now, just give us the children and I'll let you leave."

Shishinki glared up at her. "You think I'm an idiot? You'll kill me when I tell you where they are. You dogs are all the same." He grunted as Takara pressed her foot down on his chest harder. Her eyes were alight with anger.

"I am not a dog, you foolish man, and I am not going to stand here and argue with you over what we're going to do. I am giving a chance to let you run and live and you're arguing with me over it? You fools on this planet are continuing to annoy me to no ends. Now tell me where the children are now or I'll kill you and then find them myself!"

Shishinki stared at the woman for a moment before glancing away. "They're locked in a cave at the foot of the mountain. I cleared the path so the wolves couldn't find them until they gave me what I wanted."

"And just what was it that you wanted?"

"Revenge. They raided my own home not too long ago."

Takara glanced at the elder behind her. "Is this true?"

"We tried to tell him that it wasn't us. A group was exiled from our clan not too long ago for refusing to follow orders. It had to be them because we mostly keep to ourselves."

"That's what they always say." Shishinki growled.

Takara stared at him for a moment before backing up and tossing his staff in his lap. "Leave. Next time you feel like gathering revenge, fight warriors, not children."

Sesshomaru watched as Shishinki glared at the woman before taking off. He then turned back to the elders to get a look at what he had caught. It was a necklace. The pendant on the cord was a crystal, carved in the shape of a crescent moon. Takara wore a smile as she held her hand out for the necklace in silence. The look in her eyes told them all that she did not like the thought of another holding her possession.

"There is a story, old from my grandfather." The man stared at the pendant in his hand for a moment. "Of a family on the moon who keep the legendary Kyorimaru in his prison. Shape shifters, long forgotten to the normal demons and the humans on Earth. It is said that their music can now be heard in the Field of Silence on the nights of the full moon, revealing that the saviors have finally returned to Earth."

"It seems that not everyone has forgotten the legends of old." Takara gave a small smile. "It gladdens my heart."

The elder held the pendant back to her. The moment she grabbed I, it was like a vision passed through his mind. It weakened his knees and he fell to them, straightening it into a bow. The other elder followed suit. "To think that I lived to see this day…" He sounded like he was going to cry. "You give me so much honor, Princess."

As he watched the elder bow to her, Sesshomaru had to try his hardest to keep from snarling. ~Damn this woman~ he growled.

"Princess?" Takara pulled a surprised look. "No, please, don't call me that."

The three younger wolves stared at the two elders as they spoke to the woman in silence and shock. They had no idea what was going on but they sure as hell were going to get their answers after she and her companion left.

"If anyone on this planet deserves to be called royalty, it is you and your family, my dear." The second elder told her with a soft smile. "Tell me, has Tsukiko returned with you?"

Takara looked surprised. "You knew my mother?"

"I was only a child when I met her all those years ago. It was just before they left."

The woman closed her eyes. "It is unfortunate to tell you that both my mother and father are now dead," she answered.

Sesshomaru had to keep himself from making a remark. Instead he smirked. ~Yes. They both died at your hand, too.~

"That is unfortunate to hear. Can I ask if you are alone?"

"No, I am not," She shook her head. "I have three siblings with me as well. I am currently in the process of…helping Inutaisho and his battles."

"The dog demon?" The elder stood up with surprise.

"Yes, I…I owe him a few things so I am there to help him for a while."

"And what do you plan on doing after you are done?"

Sesshomaru's ears perked up.

"I…have not thought that too far ahead. As long as it does not get into the way of the Ceremony I'm sure that I'll just travel…or settle down somewhere."

"If you ever find the need," The wolf-demon told her. "Remember that you can always come here. We will explain everything to the rest of our clan. They'll understand. You will always be welcome here with us, Princess." The elder told her.

Takara watched as the wolves dispersed together, a confused look on her face. "I don't understand these creatures at all," She told herself.

"And why should you care?" Sesshomaru asked her. "You truly don't plan on coming to live with them, do you?"

At his words, Takara froze for a moment before a smile spread across her words. Sesshomaru stared at her. "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious."

She shook her head. "It's nothing, Sesshomaru. It just seems that you're not…" She couldn't seem to find the words she was looking for.

The man stared at her for a moment before turning away to continue on their journey.

~Perhaps stopping to help the wolves hadn't been a bad idea after all,~ Sesshomaru smiled. ~After all, I found out what I wanted.~

Takara's pendant was the holder of her life.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Short Chapter. Forgive me.**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Diamond and Power**_

"**How much freakin' further are we going to end up going?** Your father's damn pet can't be that far away, dammit!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the woman behind him let her annoyance stress out. He was a bit surprised, believe it or not. Takara was normally quiet and calm but now she was acting…loud and playful to the woodland creatures as they traveled through the forest. This must have been how she acted before…what? He knew that something had happened that made Takara leave her brother and sisters behind. Why else would Miyuki come looking for her, begging her to come back? Sesshomaru just didn't know what happened. What had changed her into what she was now? He wanted to know, no doubt about that, but the question was why? Why did he care so much to learn about what had happened in this woman's life before she joined his father?

Choosing to stay silent, Sesshomaru just continued to move. He knew where he was going and he knew that they weren't that far from where they needed to be. He was sure that the others were aware of their approaching as well. It was hard not to notice the son of Inutaisho…or those related to him.

"Is that you, little Sesshy?" A woman's voice broke through the silence, bringing the duo to a halt not far from the edge of the trees. "Oh my dear lord, it is! Have you finally decided to leave Inutaisho's side after all these years?!"

Sesshomaru could feel Takara's eyes on him and could picture the smile that was on her face. He gripped his fists. "I am here on orders, Kiyoma."

The woman gave a sigh. "Still wrapped around daddy's finger, are you?"

"Shut up."

"I'll take that as a yes," the woman turned to the other female of the area. "And who is this?"

Takara took this moment to take a look at the woman that stood before them. Kiyoma was young, at 5'7' with long, white hair and golden eyes. She held no marking's on her face but she did look like Sesshomaru; just older. She was dressed in plain, white robes as an array of jewels hung on her neck and wrists.

"Ah, I know you," Kiyoma smiled at Takara before she could talk. "You're the one that mother's been telling me about! The woman that Uncle Inu's taken a liking to in his army, aren't you?"

Takara raised a brow. "Uncle?"

"Oh, forgive me!" The woman's smile was beginning to creep Takara out. This woman was very…energetic. "I am Kiyoma, Sesshomaru's cousin. Our mothers were sisters."

Takara took note of the word 'were'. She knew what that meant but she kept her mouth silent and took in another look of the woman. She did look close to Sesshomaru's form, though, meaning that the demon beside her took more after his mother than he did his father. But how? Just what did Sesshomaru's mother look like? Inutaisho and his wife were both dog demons, yes, but that didn't mean that they…were actually, like 'related', were they?

"A Jewel maker?" Takara raised a brow.

Kiyoma gave a smile. "You're a fast one, aren't you? A lot faster than some of the others that I've known my Uncle to bring into his little army." She turned back to Sesshomaru. "What is it that you're here for, Sess?"

The demon gave a frown as he opened his eyes. "Father has sent us to gather you and Hosenki. He desires to see you both."

"Does he, now?" Kiyoma frowned before turning to walk away from the duo. Sesshomaru followed her, leaving Takara to do the same. "Why didn't he just come and see us for ourselves?"

"He has his own problems to worry about with the battles," the man relied. "He can't just leave."

"Well, neither can we." Kiyoma hissed as they burst from the trees. "I do have a life of my own going on, Sesshomaru. I can't just go running to your father's beck and call every damn time he wants me to."

"Perhaps it would be better for you to ask, not demand. "Takara told the demon ahead of her.

"Stay out of it." He hissed at her.

"You should listen to your friend!"

"We're not friends!" Kiyoma turned and stared at the duo as the words left both their mouths. Sesshomaru shot Takara a glare as she crossed her arms, giving it right back to him. The older demon gave a small grin before turning back to the small shack before them.

"HOSENKI!" She called out. "GET OUT HERE!"

"Stop yelling for me, you blasted woman!" A deep voice called from the shack. "Just because we're partners doesn't mean that you can summon me whenever you damn well please, you butt-sniffing…" the door had been pushed open and the words of the other demon had stopped. "Dog?"

Kiyoma gave a sigh and held a hand out to introduce her partner. "And this is Hosenki."

From what Takara saw, Hosenki was an Oyster Demon with red eyes and white skin. She had heard stories from her father that the Oyster Demons were quite fond of creating magical jewels. What was it that Inutaisho wanted from him and a set of sword makers?

"A relative of yours, Kiyoma?"

"Of course," She replied with another frown. "You know that my Uncle had a son, Hosenki."

"So, this is 'Taisho's brat, huh?" he glanced Sesshomaru over before glancing at Takara. "And who is this?"

"Just a companion from the army." Takara raised a hand with a soft wave. "No one of any real importance."

"Is that right…" It wasn't a question as the oyster demon continued to stare at her before glancing back to Kiyoma. "So, what are you yelling about?"

"We have apparently been summoned to go see Uncle," Kiyoma frowned.

Hosenki stared at her for a moment. "Then let's go."

Her mouth fell open. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Why? Why! We're in the middle of a project, Hosenki. We can't just pick up and leave it behind!"

"We can leave my son here to look after it. It'll be good practice for him. After all, weren't you just complaining about being stuck here and wanting to go off and travel somewhere?"

"I was not!" Kiyoma blushed.

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Look, are the two of you coming or not?" Takara began, placing a hand on her hip. "If you are, then let's go. If not, then we'll be on our way." She was not in the mood to listen to the two of them squabble with the other. It always annoyed her when Emiko and Ikkaku argued like this. Her and Miyuki were left to either put a stop to it or just leave them to it.

Hosenki gave a laugh. "Don't fear. We'll be coming with you, won't we Kiyoma? After all, we have a few questions to talk to Inutaisho about ourselves, don't we?"

Kiyoma gave a snort. "Yeah, yeah."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**A Gift**_

"**What's up, Uncle?"**

At the voice, Inutaisho's conversation halted and the man turned from the trio sitting before him. "Kiyoma! Glad to see you came."

"You know when you call I'll come as soon as possible," The woman smiled, wrapping her arms around her uncle's neck.

Takara gave a smile as she watched them. During the entire journey back, she found herself quite pleased with the other demon. Kiyoma was enjoyable to be around. Her laughter and jokes cheered the mood that was held when traveling with Sesshomaru. Kiyoma had apparently enjoyed being around another woman since she's mostly working with Hosenki on…whatever it is they do. It was jewels, she knew that, but was that all the two of them did?

"Good job, son," Inutaisho had turned to Sesshomaru but the younger demon had been dragged into a conversation with one of the trio that his father had been talking to. He turned to Takara instead. "You didn't have a problem finding them, did you?"

"Sesshomaru knew where he was going," She told him. "So I wasn't worried." She then placed a hand on her hip, a playful smile on her face. "We did run into an old friend of yours along the way near the Wolf Demons."

The demon lord looked surprised. "Oh? And who was that?"

"Shishinki."

Inutaisho frowned. "It seems that the Daiyokai has yet to learn."

"It's not fully his blame," Takara defended, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"His home was raided by a set of wolves that were exiled from the pack. Revenge is something we would all attack for."

Inutaisho stared at her for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you defend him, I'll leave him be."

"Is it really such a good idea to be trusting her, My Lord?" The words brought Takara's gaze, now annoyed, to the three that she had yet to meet.

"Ah-ha," The dog demon gave a laugh. "Takara, I would like you to meet Totosai, Myoga, and Saya."

The first two names brought up a memory in Takara's mind. The last ceremony that she had gone too, Miyuki had commented on a man named Totosai.

_"Totosai?" Miyuki repeated the name. "Why does that sound familiar?"_

_"You? Familiar?" Ikkaku gave a laugh. "You're just making things up. You've never heard of the man."_

_"No, I'm telling you, I have! When I was searching for Takara last time. Totosai's an old guy that rides on a flying cow/ox thing."_

_"Oh really," Emiko stared at her sister, clearly not believing her._

_"Yes! And he was friends with some flea demon. What's his name? Myoga? Yoga? Moga? Something like that."_

_"Sure he is," Ikkaku snorted at the younger sister. "Next thing you know we're gonna be friends with a little child that's gonna follow me everywhere."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Emiko asked him._

_"That's the point!" Ikkaku assured them with a growl as Miyuki frowned and Takara laughed at them._

~Well Ikkaku,~ Takara gave an inside laugh. ~It looks like you're gonna have a stalker.~

Totosai was an older man with gray hair and huge eyes as he wore green with blue stripes. He sat with a strange hammer in his hands. She glanced at the three-eyed ox for a moment that was off to the side before turning back to the others.

Myoga was, like Miyuki had told her, a flea and from the looks of it he was just about as old as Totosai.

Saya completed the new trio as a white spirit floating there beside the others, rubbing his beard as he glanced Takara over. He had been the one to make the comment.

"Come on now, you old jerk," Kiyoma grunted as she sat down on the ground across from them. They were on a hill, overlooking the army's camp beneath them. "There's nothing wrong with her. I like her." She patted the ground beside her, motioning for Takara to sit down as Hosenki took her other side.

"You like everyone." Myoga grunted.

"Not true," Hosenki gave his friend a grin. "You should have seen her a few months ago when that Lord came by, trying to propose to her. I've never seen her more enraged in my life."

"Shut it!" the she-dog growled at him, clenching her fist.

"No need to start fighting now," Inutaisho sat before all of them, his son at his side. "We have enough of that happening on the battlefields."

"You," Totosai pointed at her. "I have a feeling that we've met before."

Takara closed her eyes. "Not me, but a family member. My younger sister told me that she ran into you and your bug friend not too long ago."

"Is that who it was?" He tilted his head to the side and scratched it. Takara gave frown as…something flew away in the process. How often did this man bathe?"

"Miyuki is the little adventurer, isn't she?" Inutaisho chuckled. "Reminds me of when you were younger, Sesshomaru."

The young demon looked like he wanted to murder his father as Kiyoma and Hosenki collapsed onto eachother, laughing at him. The smile on Takara's face made it all worse.

"So, tell me, who are you?" She asked the demon across from her.

The elder demon cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice. "It is I, Totosai, who forged both the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga from the fangs that Lord Inutaisho gave me. In the world of sword-wielding demons, I am famous among those who know and among those who don't know, I'm not."

"Then accept my apologies," Takara told him. "But as you can see, I do not have a sword."

"Yes, we know," Inutaisho commented. "That's what they're here for."

"It is?" the entire group, Sesshomaru included, asked together as they stared at the lord. Apparently he hadn't told anyone about his little plan.

"I sent for all of them to make you a weapon, Takara. You cannot continue to just transform into an animal during battle. A blade would be much better when you're too tired to continue on like you have for this long."

"But…shouldn't you worry about getting you son a weapon before myself?" Takara asked. "I transform. He stays like he is. It would be better, safer, to-"

She was trying to be cautious, to be nice, but it had not struck the young demon as such. He felt like he was teasing her.

"I have not reached the state where I am in need of a weapon," Sesshomaru's words struck hard. He was calling her weak.

Takara glared at him. His attitude was truly starting to piss her off.

"Nice to hear all of this, Uncle," Kiyoma wore a frown on her face. "But what does this have to do with me and Hosenki?"

"I'll get to you two later," He told her. They stared at eachother for a moment before the woman shrugged and leaned back on her elbows, crossing her ankles after kicking her legs out.

"I am not taking one of your fangs," Takara told him instantly.

Inutaisho gave a laugh. "Too bad." He shook his head. "Only teasing. Those are only for myself and eventually…" His gaze skipped over to Sesshomaru for a moment before closing. It seemed that Sesshomaru was truly waiting on his father's blade instead of making one of his own. "I'm afraid that your tooth will be the one to be used."

Takara ran her tongue over the said objects. She knew that it would grow back, eventually, but she did not look forward to having someone rip it out. And she refused to let Totosai to do it.

"I can take care of that," Kiyoma grinned.

"Oh?" Takara glanced at her. And how do you plan on-Gah!" As she had been speaking, Kiyoma had pulled her hand back and rammed it into her mouth. Her rings and knocked out one of her fangs out almost instantly. Takara slapped her hands over her face as the taste of blood enter her mouth and fell backwards, rolling in the grass. She sat up, a furious look on her face as she glared at the other demon. "What is wrong with you!?"

Kiyoma gave a grin as she held up the white fang between her thumb and forefinger. "It's a lot easier to get them out when the owner isn't paying attention," She glanced at Inutaisho. "Right, Uncle?"

It seemed that Kiyoma had done it before.

"Damn," Takara wiped her mouth and pulled back, blood on the back of her hand. She glared at the woman from the corner of her eye and swallowed the rest that was in her mouth. "Buy me a drink first next time, will yay?"

Kiyoma gave a laugh and patted the other woman on the back. "I like this one, Uncle. You should keep her."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the others continued to talk. He had planned on leaving when his father began to speak of making her a sword. To go through all this trouble for the woman…it infuriated him further than he was before. He had moved to leave when Kiyoma had removed the tooth. The scent of blood had caught him. He knew what blood smelled like and normally it didn't bother him, but this…either his mind was playing jokes on his or there was something wrong with the woman across from him. Her blood, its scent was sweet, not the metallic like the others were. He couldn't explain what sweet it was, not without tasting it first, but he refused to let his instincts take over and find the answer. Not with her…

"Well," Kiyoma tossed the tooth in the air and caught it again. "I'm ready whenever you guys are."

"Then I will take my leave," Takara told them as she stood up. "And go wash my mouth out." She shot at Kiyoma. The other woman laughed, watching as she walked off.

"Are you sure that you can trust one of them?" Saya asked again.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Saya, My Lord," Myoga hopped on Totosai's shoulder. "She could lose herself at any time due to the creature."

"Creature?" Kiyoma asked aloud. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sesshomaru, not caring to hear it again, stood up himself. Inutaisho watched as his son walked off.

"Your son sucks when it comes to making friends, Uncle." Kiyoma commented.

The older demon gave a silent sigh. "I know."

_**~Walk on by**_

_**Like a king**_

_**And telling everybody**_

_**Their ain't nothing~**_

**Takara didn't hear or mention anything about the sword again for three days. **She didn't even see Kiyoma or the others they had gathered since she left them that one afternoon. The army had yet to move again, giving the warriors' time to rest, but many were getting restless. As the war came closer and closer to an end, the army was growing…fidgety.

"When are we going to move again? I wanna beat something!"

"Come bang your head against the tree. It's hard enough to where nothing'll happen."

"Can it, Kujaku."

Takara gave a laugh. Outside of battle, where Kujaku and Saiten were serious, they were teasing to eachother.

Kujaku and Saiten were partners, in both life and war.

Kujaku was a female demon with long black hair and purple eyes. Saiten had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Takara," The woman turned her head to glance at the other woman she laid beside beneath the tree. Saiten was sitting on the cliff, feet dangling. "I heard that Lord Inutaisho's making a sword for you. Congratulations."

"Yeah," Saiten gave her a thumbs-up. "That nothing something that just anybody gets, you know."

Takara stared at them for a minute before closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the tree. She ran her tongue over the gap from the tooth that Kiyoma had knocked out. The replacement was already peeking through but she was still annoyed by it.

"So, are you going to show it off when you get it?" Saiten was asking her. "I can assign a couple of my Squad to-"

"That won't be necessary," Takara told him. "When I receive the blade, I won't even use it."

Kujaku sat up, staring at her. "What do you mean you won't use it?"

Takara opened her eyes again and stared at the sky. "The first time it is unsheathed will be on the true battlefield. No time before, and no time after."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Chance Encounter**_

**It had been so sweet. **So sweet. It was unlike anything else that he had ever had before. Something he never had.

~Stop thinking about it!~ Sesshomaru hissed at himself. ~Why can't I stop thinking about it?~

For the last week Sesshomaru had constantly been thinking about Takara. Well, her blood, anyway. Since Kiyoma had knocked the other woman's fang out of her mouth, Sesshomaru could not get the scent of her blood out of his mind. It wasn't normal. He had been searching through the forest for the same smell of blood, but everything else just smelled…normal. Takara's blood of something else entirely. But why? Why did he even care?

Sesshomaru had decided to resign from his father's camp for the day and had gone out into the forest alone, trying to figure everything out about this woman's blood and why…why he liked it so. Why he wanted to taste it. To have it. To make it appear. The night before he had had a dream about cutting a thin wound into Takara's arm and watching the blood spread before licking it off and sucking it from her skin. He didn't know what made it worse. The fact that he dreamed about it or the fact that he awoke from it, aroused.

Aroused. Aroused! Him! By that…that…that woman! It infuriated him beyond belief. This woman did everything that made him angry and she didn't even try. She didn't even try! What did that mean? Sesshomaru found himself confused over everything but he refused to ask his father about it. Besides, his father would probably just laugh at him, telling him that he was too young to understand. That's all he had said since Takara had arrived.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the forest, his back against a large tree as he tried to figure everything out in his mind but nothing seemed to want to work for him. He couldn't figure out anything about why this woman did this to him and it just made his anger worse. He was going to have to continue on with his plan. Get her soul and use it against her. She would leave after that, no doubt. Yes, that would send her fleeing away and everything would return to normal, wouldn't it?

The smell hit him like a rockslide. It was blood, that sweet smell again, but it wasn't Takara's. No, this one was different. Takara's had been sweet, intoxicatingly. This one held a denser scent, but it was the same.

Without even thinking, Sesshomaru was on his feet and scurrying through the tree towards the scent.

"Take that, you stupid fiend!" A young woman cried as she stomped down on the creature beneath her feet. "Go on! Off with you! And if you attack me again then you're not leaving alive!" Sesshomaru froze as the large beast ran past him in fear, leaving the woman in the area, rubbing her wounded leg. "Stupid moron! Attacking me below my knees? How foul!" Her voice came to a sudden stop as she turned to see the man standing behind her. A huge grin popped out across her face. "SESSHY!"

"Sesshy?" Was all he had time to say or do before the young woman had pounced on him. He had gotten a good look at her though. 5'7'. Long black hair. Ember eyes.

Takara's little sister had returned.

"I knew that I would find you guys!" Miyuki giggled as she clung to the demon's waist. Sesshomaru tried to shake her off but her grip was strong. "This means that big sister's here too, right?"

"Let go of me!" Sesshomaru hissed, still trying to wag her off. For being 20, she still acted like she was 7. Miyuki hopped off of him, that large grin on her face still. He glared down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with presents for Takara!"

He raised a brow. "Presents?"

"Yep! It's her birthday, today! Ikkaku was going to come with me, but he stayed behind with Emiko. Sister's still…" Her words faded off as a sad look passed over her face.

Sesshomaru was able to put it together. Emiko was still afraid of Takara from the attack that she had performed on them all those months ago. He had to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

"I was afraid that I had been going in the wrong way," Miyuki began again, her smile returning to her face. "But now that I found you, Sesshy, I know I was going in the right direction." He scowled at the name she had given him. She then pulled a meek face as she began to twirl a circle in the dirt with her shoe. "Would you…would you take me to the camp you have now? I don't want to get lost." Sesshomaru stared at her for a second before turning away in silence and walking away. She moved after him with a smile. "Is that a yes?" She giggled as he ignored her. "So cute," She continued to giggle.

Sesshomaru paused in his steps and turned to glare at the girl behind him. "You don't know how to keep silent, do you?" She just smiled at him. He gave a growl and turned back to walking. "At least Takara's smart enough to keep quiet." He narrowed his eyes. Had he really just said that?

"Well, Takara said that I shouldn't have to be afraid of what words come from my mouth. One day, I'll be strong enough to fight off anyone that doesn't like them!" She then pulled a soft face. "I hope that, one day, I'll even be stronger than Big Sister, but I don't ever see that happening. Not after all that she had done."

Sesshomaru titled his ear towards her as they continued to move through the trees. "You know about her past actions? With your parents?"

Miyuki looked at him in surprise. "How do you know about that? Did she tell you?"

"Stories glide on the wind," The demon replied, closing his eyes as he pulled his step into a slower movement. "So I take it that you do know."

"Not until recently…" Miyuki answered him. Her voice had grown soft. "Takara thinks I don't know it, but I do! I made Ikkaku tell me everything! She killed both dads and mom to keep up safe! And now…when the beast tried to take her over, she blames herself for not being strong enough to restrain it! She hurt us, yes, but I don't blame her! I love her! I want…I want Takara back! I want the woman who would sing to me when I was younger! I want the one who would keep me safe! I want…I want my mother back!" He glanced at the young woman as she began to let her tears fall. "She took care of me. Trained me to where I could take care of myself when I got older. She was hard, but hard is what I needed to become strong. And now she's gone! It's like something has been ripped away from me!"

He didn't know why, but he felt…sorry for the young one. ~Curse these stupid feelings,~ Sesshomaru hissed at himself. "Everyone eventually moves on to their own path in life. It cannot be denied."

Miyuki gave him a look. "Funny coming from the man still traveling with his own father." Sesshomaru bit his lip. Oh, this little kid was dead. Miyuki then sighed and crossed her arms behind her head. "But, as long as Takara is happy, I'm happy. Maybe, when I get stronger, I'll be able to come travel with you guys. The last time I came to visit you guys, she…she looked so happy. Like she did when she would be with us. Maybe she's so happy because she's with other people now. Up there on the moon, it was just her and Ikkaku and their parents. She had no contact with anyone else outside of a few visits here. Nothing like she has now."

~That's right~ Sesshomaru found himself thinking. ~They had been up there for years, hadn't they? Just how old is she? If father has heard of stories of her, then she may even be older than him. Does that mean that…somehow…she's stronger than him?~ That brought anger to him again, but in a different way. Anger in not knowing the answer to a question he needed to know; and a question that he may never, ever get to know at all.

"Sesshy?" Miyuki smiled up at the demon glancing back at her. "I want you to keep Takara safe for me. Can you do that? Please?"

He glanced back ahead of him. "Why ask me that?"

"Because…there's just something that I like about you, I suppose, though you did scare the hell out of me when I first met you at the hot springs that night." She giggled, remembering that night. "You're strong, Sesshy, in mind and body. I can tell. Keep her safe until I'm strong enough to do it myself. All these years she's been the strong one, taking care of us, even Ikkaku. Now it's time for someone to take care of her."

~To take care of her, huh?~ He paused in his steps for a moment as they reached the edge of the forest.

"Can I ask you to do that for me, Sesshomaru?" Miyuki had stopped too, turning to look up into his face.

Sesshomaru stared down at her for a moment and opened his mouth to reply when someone beat him to it first.

"Miyuki? What are you doing here?"

The young woman's face broke out into a huge smile as she turned to the woman that had called out to her. "Takara!" she took off running, jumping into the other's arms. "I finally found you!"

"What are you doing here?" Takara looked like she had just gotten out of a sparring match. Sesshomaru could see Kiyoma behind her a little bit, looking just the same.

"I came to find you! You didn't forget your own birthday now, did you?" Miyuki grinned. She then pulled the small sack off of her back. "I got you something. From me and Emiko and then Ikkaku sent something, too. They wanted to come, but they had other plans."

Sesshomaru watched as a smile spread across Takara's face. He spotted that loving look in her silver eyes as she stared down at the young woman. If you didn't know their story, you really would think that Miyuki was her actual daughter and not her sister. That was the same look that Sesshomaru always remembered his own mother giving him all those years ago.

"What happened to your leg?" Takara asked, turning from the bag that had been held out to her.

"Oh, that was nothing," Miyuki waved a hand. "Just some creature in the first thought that it could attack me and win. I made it squeal as it ran away!" The younger girl chuckled. "Besides, I almost didn't find you! You guys move way too fast! If he hadn't of come and found me, I would have been going in the opposite direction."

"Is that right?" Takara lifted her gaze to the demon still standing there in silence, watching them.

"Yep!" Miyuki nodded. "He's really nice for showing me the way here! I-" A huge gasp passed through the young woman's mouth. "What is that!?" She reached forward and grabbed the hilt of the new sword on her sister's hip. "A present from someone here?"

Takara gave a smile. "Yes. From Inutaisho and the others."

"Can I see it!" Miyuki asked.

Sesshomaru watched, interested himself, as the woman pulled her new blade forward. He was caught off-guard. He had been expecting a sword like his father's but this was completely different. The looked like a white diamond, sending shimmering spots onto the ground as the sun hit it.

"Apparently, Inutaisho hadn't thought that a regular fang sword would be proper and he sent for Kiyoma to turn it to this. 'Proper for a Moon Goddess, don't you think' was what he said." She scoffed.

"Well, think about it, you sorta are a Moon Goddess." Miyuki giggled. "You're just too proud to admit that you like being called that."

"Let's just hope those Wolf Demons don't hear that. They're already calling me a princess."

"Oh, this story I have to hear," Miyuki grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on, let's go have lunch and a bath! I wanna hear all about your adventures!" She turned to drag her older sister off but paused for a moment to turn back to the man behind them. "And don't forget about our promise, Sesshy!"

~We didn't make a promise…~ Sesshomaru turned to walk back into the forest before he stopped, an annoyed look on his face.

~If she calls me that one more time…~

**LOL I thought this chapter was really cute, actually. I keep seeing Miyuki as a 20-year-old Rin, just a bit more…childish, lol.**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**First-hand Experience**_

"**Another ceremony tonight, correct?"**

Takara opened her eyes at the voice to find Inutaisho standing over her. She sat up straight and closed her eyes again. The troop had stopped for the night and so she had laid back to take a little nap before she had to leave for a few hours. "Indeed."

Inutaisho took a seat beside her, a small smile on his face. Takara had been with them for almost a year now. She looked the same but he could tell that she had changed. Had aged; emotionally, anyway. She wasn't locked up and away like she had been when they first met. That made the elder demon smile.

"I have been wondering, thinking, about a way to finally take care of Kyorimaru."

Takara's eyes opened and she glanced at the demon beside her as he spoke the name of the creature that she and her family kept locked in the moon. "And just why would you do that?"

"You are part of my army, Takara, and an important one. What would it make me if I were to just leave you to deal with that beast on your own for the rest of your life?"

"But I'm not alone," She closed her eyes again. "My family is with me."

"But don't you want to have a life where you don't have to worry about him anymore? A life where your family isn't threatened on these nights?"

The woman gave a silent sigh before glancing at the man beside her. "Kyorimaru is strong. Stronger than me. Stronger than Ikkaku. Stronger than you. If there was a way to finally get rid of him, father would have done it years ago. All I have to worry about is keeping him contained and making sure that my descendants do the same years in the future."

"Is that all you live for?" Inutaisho asked her. "Is that all your life is about?"

"What else is there for me to live for?" Takara stood up. "What else can my life be about except keeping Kyorimaru in his prison?"

Inutaisho watched after her as she walked away. "So much more, Takara," He told himself as she transformed into a leopard and disappeared into the forest. "Your life could be about so much more." He closed his eyes. "I suppose you just need someone to show you that."

_**~The Road I walked is paved in Gold**_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_**I'll find my way to talk to God**_

_**So he can live with what I'm not~**_

"**Takara!"** Miyuki cried out, running to hug her sister. "You're late!"

Takara gave a laugh. "Sorry about that. Times flies, you know?"

"What I do know is that you'd father be on a set of legs than fly," Ikkaku told his sister. "Which fits you better than anything else."

"Not true!" Miyuki placed a hand on her hip. "Takara looks best as an owl!"

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Takara looks better as a swan," The small, timid voice broke the argument, turning all three of them from eachother to the youngest of the four. Emiko had crossed her arms softly, looking small beneath her siblings. "As a swan, she's beautiful, not…not a monster."

Takara stared at her sister for a moment before a large smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Emiko, that's very sweet." Emiko smiled back at her.

"Sweet and true!" Miyuki cried happily; Ikkaku gave a snort.

Sesshomaru watched as the family greeted one another, sure to keep himself hidden from all of them. He didn't want them to know that he had followed after Takara. He couldn't answer it, but he had become interested in Takara. Interested in her powers. He had put a halt to his idea on taking that pendant of hers. He couldn't really explain why, he just never found his idea to be…meaningful anymore. Did nothing on them. Perhaps it was because Takara never really moved around him anymore. The two of them were always on opposite sides of Inutaisho's little troop. Hell, he saw Miyuki more than he did Takara when the younger sister showed up with to visit; it made him mad for some reason.

He watched, more interested this time then he had been the only other time he had watched the ceremony. The family of four was now dressed in black kimonos; Ikkaku's with a pair of pants. Each held different colors.

Ikkaku wore white.

Emiko wore red.

Miyuki wore purple.

Takara wore silver. As they stood there, he took in a good look of the woman he had followed. A better look.

Her kimono dropped to her knees, the flower designs silver, as were the edges. Her feet were now bare as her black gloves wound around her middle fingers. He wondered why they were barefooted or why they had to wear these clothes for the ceremony but he doubted that he would ever ask. Besides, the view wasn't bad. It was nice to see her in something other than that black and white armor she wore with that matching kimono she had draped around her shoulders like a cape. It was used to keep her warm in the winter battles, or so he had learned.

Silence finally settled around the Field of Silence and Sesshomaru watched from his seat at the base of the large tree as the four of them gathered in a circle, an arm's length away from the others, as the final rays of the sun settled for the night. The tune started out soft and smooth, but is hit him harder than it had last time. Last time he hadn't really cared about it, but tonight…tonight it was much, much different.

The moment the final rays disappeared, Sesshomaru felt that force again. The strong, evil force that he could feel, pressing down on his shoulders, struggling to break free of its prison as the music continued to be played. Sesshomaru almost feared what this creatures full strength would be if he ever did break free of his prison.

He had originally refused to believe the foolish story that his father had told him a year ago about the Melody of Purity and it's guards, but now there was no doubt about it. It was all true, and he knew two of them. He sort of knew Ikkaku and Emiko, though he hadn't really talked to them and Miyuki was the one that forced herself into talking to him, not the other way around.

Takara stood there with the silver flute in her hands, her music leading the others. She looked peaceful, calm as she sat there in the grass, her hands moving softly on the keys. Emiko sat to her right, a Sanshin in her lap as she held a concentrated look on her face; her face was scrunched up as her sister's was just…calm. Ikkaku sat to Takara's left, his face also in a relaxed position as he played the hollow beat on his Taiko. And then there was Miyuki. The youngest of the four sat across from Takara, plucking at the strings on her harp, a pleased smile plastered to her lips.

Sesshomaru had found that the Melody of Purity had calmed him as well and sent the demon into a peaceful sleep; something that he had not had in a few weeks. His mind was always raging but tonight…tonight it was like a blank slate, taking all his worry and anger and thoughts away and leaving him in peace. He could get used to something like this once a month.

At least as long as what happened next never repeated itself.

He wasn't exactly sure at what happened at first, but it soon became clear when he smelt Takara's blood again. That sweet, sweet scent. At first he thought he was having a dream about it again, but it seemed that that was not the case.

Jumping to his feet instantly, he took in a good view of what had stopped the Melody of Purity. Bandits had decided to crash the party, it seemed, and Takara had been the first in their line of view. Ikkaku and the two sisters had stopped playing their music as well. Ikkaku was busy fighting off the bandits as Miyuki had run to Takara's side; it was then that Sesshomaru noticed that Takara had been wounded…and she was holding her head, her face slammed into the ground as she hunched over her legs. A strange power was radiating off of her as Miyuki shook her shoulder, trying to get her to talk to him. And then, there was Emiko. It was because of this one that the dog demon knew what was about to happen.

Emiko was backing away from the field, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at Takara. It then happened. The strange power from Takara sky-rocketed and grabbed his attention again, as did Miyuki's scream. He caught view of the young woman flying through the sky, her blood behind her and then he heard the screams of the bandits as a form zipped through them, slicing them in half. Ikkaku jumped out of the way, joining Emiko as she had run to her sister.

The Bandits were disposed of faster that Sesshomaru had ever seen before, leaving just one form in the heap of the slaughtered bodies.

Sesshomaru stared in awe at what the woman had become. The tale he had been told about her came back to his mind.

_**Many years ago, on the nights of the Full moon, a great evil was said to have ruptured chaos across the lands.**__ Humans and Demons alike were scared to step foot outside their homes at night until finally they could no longer take it. A demon by the name of Kazuhiko, and his wife Tsukiko, finally stood forward and trapped the evil inside of the moon in the sky._

_But every full moon, the seal would grow weak, resulting in the chance of the evil to break free and wreak havoc even more. Kazuhiko and the others created an idea to keep the evil contained but there was to be a sacrifice. Only the song of Purity could keep the evil imprisoned in the moon and so instruments were crafted from the purest of elements and Kazuhiko took his family with him into the sky, their new home to be the cell of the evil they were tasked to keep imprisoned._

~This must have been what Miyuki had been talking about. That night that Takara had left them and joined us. This is what must have happened. And last time the bandits weren't here. It was just her brother and sisters to take her force…it's force~

Takara held her regular form, but at the same time he knew, could tell, that it wasn't here. Her fangs had grown with her eyes, giving off a wicked, possessed-like look off of the woman. Her claws hard grown longer, sharper as they dripped with blood of the humans that she had just disposed of. Her tongue stretched out of her mouth, like a snake, as it licked the blood from her fingers. Her eyes were now a dark red, turned into slits instead of their regular shape. If she didn't look demonic before, she sure did now.

"No, no, no," Emiko's cries reached Sesshomaru as she shook her head. "Not again. Not again!"

"Emiko," Ikkaku's voice was firm. "Take Miyuki and get out of her."

"No!" Miyuki jumped to her feet. "I'm not going to leave! Takara needs help to fight that beast out of her!"

"She'll kill you, Miyuki! There's nothing we can do!" Emiko told her sister.

"Shut up!" Miyuki's fierce growl shut her sister up. "You don't understand! You hate her, but it's not her fault! If you want to run, then run, but I'll stay here and go through this a thousand times over if that's what it takes to save my sister!" She went to run forward but a form moved in her way, stopping her. Her eyes grew wide. "Sesshomaru!?" Miyuki cried out in surprise. "What are you…"

He glanced back at her. "You're in the way."

The young woman stared up at him for a moment before tears rose in her eyes. "Oh, oh Sesshy…" She rubbed her tears away.

"Miyuki, you and Emiko get back and stay out of the way," Ikkaku moved forward to take a stand beside Sesshomaru. "Don't kill her, dog-boy. We just need to distract her long enough for the sun to rise again."

"An hour?" Sesshomaru asked him. From the position of the moon, he knew that the sunrise wasn't too far off.

Ikkaku glared at him. "You kill my sister, and I'll-"

His words were cut off by a loud, demonic roar moments before Takara dropped to the ground where they all had just been standing, creating a large crater with her fist. Emiko and Miyuki had disappeared until Sesshomaru caught sight of the hawk flying away into the trees and a raccoon moving away as well; the hawk disappeared but the Raccoon stayed on the edge of the trees to watch the fight.

"Try to knock her unconscious!" Ikkaku called to the other demon.

Sesshomaru was still for a moment. Poison claw would be a bad move to use when he didn't know what her reaction would be to the attack. He wasn't trying to hurt her, after all. His Poison Whip would be a bad idea to use as well but then there was Mokomoko. Lifting his hand, Sesshomaru placed it on the white fluff on his shoulder. He could use this like a whip as well; maybe he could use it to constrict the woman. But if he could do that, he had to do something else as well. That left him with only a few things. His speed and strength were going to be what he could use. Hand to hand combat and his endurance would be his best bet in a battle like this.

A beast's growl grabbed his attention again and he turned back to the view before him to find that Ikkaku, now in the shape of a tiger, had pounced on Takara's back, trying to pin the woman's body beneath him. Takara was able to toss him aside like a ragdoll though and took off towards Sesshomaru. The dog demon jumped back again and readied himself for the creature to attack again. His speed was able to let him dodge some of the worse blows, as he delivered some of his own, but a blow finally caught him in the chest. Takara's claws ripped through his top and skin. The pain made Sesshomaru wince as he jumped back from her as far as he could. Placing a hand over his chest, the blood poured out quickly. He gave a hiss and lifted a glare towards the woman. She had lost interest in him for the moment though as he tongue slithered out to clean her claws again.

The tiger pounced again but was sent flying through the air with a cry before Takara ran towards the other demon again. She seemed to be faster this time, as if energized by the blood she had licked from her fingers; and longing for more.

Kyorimaru really was string and to add that to Takara's speed, Sesshomaru soon realized that he was in trouble. Takara had caught him and went to land another harsh strike but, as he stared up at her body from the grass, her hand stopped. He watched her eyes as they seemed to try and change back to their silver, cat-like shapes from the red they were now.

~She's fighting him,~ Sesshomaru told himself as he watched the struggle in the eyes. ~She trying to fight his control!~

"Sesshomaru!" Ikkaku's warning voice grabbed him and the other moved out of the way.

Ikkaku rammed forward again as a Gorilla this time instead and sent Takara flying across the clearing, creating another large hole as she crashed into the ground. Takara was up again in a moment and went to land another blow on Ikkaku but Sesshomaru got there first, his fist catching her in the side of the face and sending her flying once more. Ikkaku moved as well, clapping his monkey hands together and using them as a hammer, smashing down on the body.

Her body skidded across the grass and both the demons readied themselves for another attack, but her body didn't move again. Both froze for a moment longer but it was apparent that the woman had been knocked out and Ikkaku returned to his human form with an exhausted sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this." He glanced at the demon beside him. "It would have been harder, and longer, if you hadn't of showed up. Miyuki and Emiko may have been hurt worse than they already were. I owe you my thanks." Sesshomaru just glanced at him before turning to watch as Miyuki, no longer a raccoon, ran to Takara's body with a cry. Emiko didn't return. "She'll be alright," The man continued, crossing his arms. "Takara's strong."

"She was fighting it," Sesshomaru told him.

Ikkaku looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Before you rammed into her again, Takara was trying to fight it off." Sesshomaru told him. "I could see it. That was why she didn't attack again. She was fighting for her body back."

"Then maybe, just maybe, we can keep this from happening again…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. ~Maybe…~

"**Are you all right, now?"**

At the voice, Takara thought that she was just dreaming at first, but then she remembered it all. The feel of the bandit's sword as she and the others were attacked before the ceremony was completed. And then the voice that entered her head, locking her in her own cell as the demon of the moon took over her body; again. It was her. Always her. Kyorimaru always chose to take her body…

"Takara?"

Her eyes opened, she blinked from the sunlight, rubbing her eyes. She tried to sit up and felt the pain in her side and felt a hand catch her back before she could fall to the grass again. She took a few breaths and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the blood-covered Field of Silence. The large holes and sliced trees around them. Then there was Ikkaku not far away, talking to Miyuki but Emiko was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Sesshomaru was the one by her side, his head still pressed into her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, unsure of what to do. Had he followed her here? Was he…she took sight of the large gash in his chest and then at the blood on her hands. There was human, her siblings, and then a new one. Sesshomaru's. She had been taken over again and this time she had hurt someone…someone who was… "Oh god," She felt her eyes swell up in tears. She lifted her hands to her face and buried it in there as the tears flowed freely. Her shoulders shook as she sat there, sobbing over what she had, once again, done.

Sesshomaru watched her in silence. The strong woman that had annoyed him, that he had hated, had finally broken into the sobbing creature before him. It was different than what she normally was. Much different…and he found that he did not like seeing her like this at all. In silence, he carefully pulled her to his chest in a small hug. She didn't pull back, but continued to cry, gripping to the front of his robes. In the beginning he had wanted to see her break down like this beneath him but now that he saw it…

Turning his gaze from the crying woman, he found that Miyuki had hurried over and thrown herself into a hug on Takara's back, burying her own crying face into her sister's back. Taking notice that Ikkaku walked over to them as well, Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"I owe you, Sesshomaru," Ikkaku told the other man. "If you hadn't of been here then things would have gone a lot worse."

The silver-haired demon opened his eyes again and stood up, leaving the two sisters on their own as he turned to talk to the other. "How often does something like this happen?"

Ikkaku shook his head. "Not often at all. I've only seen it four times since I was born. Once with my father and then this would be Takara's third time to endure it."

"Does it always choose her?"

"It's always been her or father," Ikkaku nodded. "We never understood why Kyorimaru does so."

"Perhaps a guard or something during the Ceremony would be a proper road as of now; to make sure that something from the outside doesn't break the concentration again." Sesshomaru told him.

Ikkaku gave a snort. "Miyuki told me what happened with that village last time. How they attacked her. The only ones that don't hate up seem to be you and your father's army. What, are you going to guard the Field next time?"

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment before glancing back at the two women. Takara had finally stopped crying it seemed, and was now just staring at the dried blood on her hands. The look of guilt on her face seemed to eat at his heart. He closed his eyes and turned his head from her.

~Never,~ He told himself. ~Never…again…~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

**Though the name of Sesshomaru's mother was never given, let's just call her Inukimi, shall we?**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Mother**_

"**Bye, Takara! **I'll see you next week!" Miyuki's voice caught Sesshomaru as he exited the forest. Instantly, his body had a mind of its own and he hopped behind a tree and waited until he saw the bird disappear over the trees.

"Be careful!" Takara's voice called after her sister.

Slowly, Sesshomaru peered around the tree. Takara was staring off after her sister before settling her eyes on him. "There's no need to hide any longer. She's gone."

"I wasn't hiding," He replied with scoff.

"Of course not. She's still just a child. Why hide from her?"

"A child?" He raised a brow.

"She is barely over twenty years old. In my family, that is still young. Do other demons not agree?"

Sesshomaru couldn't comment, seeming as how he was nearly 300. "How old are you?" He then found himself asking. He was expecting a change of conversation, but she laughed instead.

"I am nearly 500, give or take a few years." Sesshomaru felt his mouth drop open. His father was barely 600. This woman was… "Does it truly surprise you that much?" She glanced over at him. "Don't tell me that offends you."

"Why would it?" He replied.

"Good. I didn't think you'd be the type."

"Type?" He glanced back at her.

"Upset over the woman being older than him. For you, it's strength. But for men like my brother, he despises women being older than him in their relationship." Her face then took a sour turn, as if she wanted to take back what she had said. Takara turned. "Excuse me. I have somewhere I need to be."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, merely watching as the woman disappeared. His thoughts were raging, making his head pound. He needed a break from all of this for a couple of days. But where could he-

Ah, yes. That would be the perfect place...because there, he could also get the answers he needed.

_**~You can own the Earth and still**_

_**All you'll own is Earth until**_

_**You can paint with all the **_

_**Colors of the Wind~**_

**Inukimi lifted her head, her thoughts all fading away as she took in the sight of the man now standing before her. **A small smile spread across her lips.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, my dear son. Whatever brings you here? You have come to give your mother a visit?"

Sesshomaru stared at the woman before him, a plain look on his face. Inukimi was dressed in a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs, followed by a dark blue outer wrap what had her own Mokomoko that wrapped around her chest and the bottom ends of the wrap. In addition, there was a light blue necklace with the amulet of some kind of stone. On her head sat the blue moon like her son's and a single magenta line on her face, more feminine than that of her son and husband. Her long, silver hair was pulled into two separate, high ties on the back of her head and her bangs were parted further than her son's, as well as two lengths reaching past her shoulders.

"You could say that." Sesshomaru told the woman sitting before him.

They were before a large castle that floated in the sky, it's guards walking around and bowing to the two demons when they passed them. This was to be Sesshomaru's castle, whenever he came to claim it from his mother. Inukimi had told her son that he was allowed to take it at any time; he'd rather just follow his father instead, though.

His mother took a seat in a large throne-like chair before her son. "What is it that brings you here, Sesshomaru? Has your father upset you again?"

"Father has nothing to do with it…" Sesshomaru grunted.

"You know, I do hate it when you lie to me, Sesshomaru," Inukimi propped her head up on a hand. "Tell me what he's done to annoy you now."

The woman sat there, listening as her son told her all the events of the last year or so. It all started with the arrival of a woman that Inutaisho had seemed to have taken under his wing. Imagine Inukimi's surprise when her son told her that the woman was one of the Sacred Creatures from the Moon. She knew all too well the story behind the prison of Kyorimaru and the family that kept him locked away. It was a bedtime story that her mother had told her to keep her inline when she was younger. And as Sesshomaru's story continued, the woman he talked about truly seemed to be one of the musicians; especially what happened when their music was interrupted.

Inukimi held a smile on her face as her son's words continued with the events over the last year. She found it to be adorable as he began to pace around in front of her, his cool and calm physic lost for the moment as he spoke. Never before had she seen him so…so flustered; not even as a child.

And then came the part that caught the elder demon off-guard the most. The events of last month, when the ceremony last happened. The anger and angst that rang in her son's words as he relayed what the woman had gone through. The distress the she heard in his voice when he told her that he had to fight her. And then there was the small smile on his lips at the telling of the way her blood smelt to him. That sweet aroma that made her son's mouth water as he wanted to take a taste of the thick liquid that poured through the woman's veins.

For her son to finally find that… to finally find someone to make him go through that; finally after nearly 300 years…

"What is this? Has my dear son finally fallen?" Inukimi smiled. "Oh, happy day!" She smiled. "Does that mean grandbabies are on the way?"

Sesshomaru turned to his mother, raising an eyebrow. "Grandchildren?" It then hit him and his eyes grew large. "No!" He cried. "That woman is… I'd never… She…"

"Oh, this is just too cute!" She clapped her hands as she stood from her chair. "My little boy has finally fallen."

"I have done no such thing," Sesshomaru told his mother. "And especially not to the likes of her."

"That's exactly what your father said to me, too, and you see how that turned out," She grinned. "Oh, I must meet her!" She moved towards her son and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her as she headed down the stairs. "We must go at once! For someone to finally grab you attention like this, oh I had feared that it would never happen! Finally, after all these years!"

"No!" Sesshomaru ripped his hand from his mother, a firm look of anger on his face. "You are not going to meet her because you are talking foolishly!"

Inukimi stared at her son for a moment before another small smile spread across her lips, a playful look playing in her eyes. "You truly are your father's son, Sesshomaru," She told him. ~That's much like what he had said to me all those years ago…~ "You will learn one day, but you might want to move quickly, before you lose your chance." She had stepped past her son to head for her seat again.

"Lose my chance?"

Another smile spread on her lips. "Indeed. You're trying to deny it, and your being foolish. The woman is strong. Pure. It is only natural to find yourself attracted to something; even one like her. Denying it just proves that you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Sesshomaru growled; he halted when his mother held up a hand.

"Then try it," Inukimi told her son. "If it doesn't work out, then at least you know. But if you don't try, then it will haunt you on what could have happened." ~I know from experience. If I had not given Inutaisho my true thoughts that one night, we might not never have…~ "Give it a go, Sesshomaru. You won't regret that you did."

Sesshomaru stared at his mother, a plain look on his face. (like always, right?) What she said annoyed him, but at the same time it seemed to…expand through his mind as thoughts and ideas began to form. Would it be right to follow in his mother's words? Would it be wrong? Should he do as she said, or just leave things the way they were; unanswered and annoying? All of this was…

"All of this makes no sense." Sesshomaru huffed, turning his back to his mother. "Why is it so?"

"My dear boy," Inukimi chuckled. "This will not be the last time problems of this caliber will arrive in your life. It is better to nib them in the bud before they get too large to handle. Take it from someone who has had this type of experience." A thought then hit her. "Have you spoken to your father about this?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Why bother? Ever since Takara has shown up, all he does is tell me that I'm 'still too young to understand'."

Inukimi gave a snort. "Perhaps I should give him a reminder of his younger days," She told herself. "Ignore your father's words. I'll deal with him when I come to visit."

"Come to visit?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Why of course, my dear son. I can't just sit here and wait for you to come back and tell me what happens next, now can I?" She placed a finger against the side of her face, giving a teasing look. "I'll give you three months to find the answer; or else I'll have to come and find it for you."

Sesshomaru stared at his mother in shock for a moment before turning his head away, fighting the flush from rising on his cheeks. For her to still treat him as a child, even in a situation like this… especially in a situation like this… she was never going to truly let him grow up, was she? "Why do interested, Mother?"

Inukimi gave her son a smile. "Why shouldn't I be interested? To finally know that a woman has my son wrapped around her finger, it is most amusing. And for her to be one of the Moon Goddess', no less, makes it all so much more… enjoyable."

"Moon Goddess, huh?" Sesshomaru hissed. "Father called her that too."

"What else do you suppose that we call her? When you think about it, no hard feelings, that is basically what she and her family is. If anyone deserves the name of royalty, it is the ones that protect the world from a beast such as Kyorimaru." She then gave an exaggerated sigh. "Just think of it. You'll one day take over your father's title of Lord of the West. Lord of the West and the Moon Goddess. Such a perfect fit."

"You think too much, mother," Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, going so soon?" Inukimi called after her son. "Well, it was good to see you again, Sesshomaru. Visit again soon when you learn the answers to your questions; or just wait three months! I'll be there soon on my own!"

Watching her son transform and fly off, Inukimi gave another laugh as she settled back into her chair, a large smile spread across her lips. She knew that teasing Sesshomaru like this was a bad idea, but it was so entertaining. What was more entertaining though, was the wonders of what was going to happen in her husband's little army now. Would Sesshomaru do as she said or would he stick to his sour mood?

~Three months,~ Inukimi sighed to herself. ~Just three months and the answers you want will be given to you, Inukimi. Just three months before you either see where your son has progressed, or make his life take a move forward from your own doing…~

Either way, it was going to be entertaining all the same.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**All Over Again**_

"**Are you ready for this?"**

"There's no need to be worried about me."

"You sure about that?"

"You know, I could be asking you the same thing."

"You could ask that, but you and I both know what the answer would be."

Inutaisho gave a large laugh. "I see that you have changed over these two years, Takara. I'm glad. It seems that the night we met you turned everything down the right path."

"What are you talking about?" The woman smiled as they stood on the cliff. "You would have won with or without me, I'm sure."

"True, but it all would not have been the same without you, Princess."

"Princess, again?" Takara rolled her eyes. "Please, you know how much I dislike that."

"And that's the reason why I continue to refer to you as such. True royalty, known not by a name, does not wish to hold the title."

She glanced at him. "You just pulled that out your ass, didn't you?"

Inutaisho gave another laugh. "That's where the best ones come from." He let his laughter fall then, but still held his smile. "Now, shall we get this started?"

The two of them were the only ones needed for this small adventure. Inutaisho had left Sesshomaru in charge of the army for the night, taking just Takara with him on this small event he wanted to do. He told her that he had wanted to introduce her to someone very important to him. It must have been another family member like Kiyoma. Perhaps it was Inukimi this time or another close relative of the Demon Lord.

The task that he had come to her with was a thing of bandits that were raging panic and strife down on…somewhere. Inutaisho didn't really tell her too much about it to be honest, so she was left for a surprise.

~As long as it's not like the events that transpired with Hyoga and his moth-friends, then I don't care,~ Takara chuckled to herself. She hated bugs more than ever, now. Moths, especially.

(For those wondering, yes the Hyoga I am talking about is the main boss to the first Inuyasha Film: Affections Touching Across Time. That story will come in later ;D )

"So, what exactly is it that we'll be doing?" Takara asked the man beside her.

"A Protection detail." He answered.

She rose her brows. "Protection?"

As it turned out, there was a caravan that was making its way through the area close to the Field of Silence. Apparently, the host to the caravan was important enough to have Inutaisho come all this way out here to help keep them safe.

"Human samurai?" Takara tilted her head to the side at the set of warriors that had come to a pause before them. They were hidden in a set of trees, watching in case something was to happen. "Who is it that we're here for?"

Inutaisho was silent for a moment, staring at the caravan that was being carried before he answered the woman beside him. "Her name is Izayoi."

"Izayoi?" Takara repeated him. She had a sudden, ill feeling spreading through her.

"Yes. She-" His voice was cut off by a set of growls. A pack of demons jumped out, from nowhere it seemed, and attacked the samurai. The Dog General took off in a flash, Tetsusaiga in his hands to rain pain down on the creatures. Takara took off after him, taking down a few of the demons herself; and also saving the humans. She gave a frown when the samurai she saved lifted his blade towards her.

"I save your life and you repay me with a sword? How kind you humans can be…"

"I didn't ask for the help from the likes of you, demon!"

Takara gave a grin and she turned to face him fully. She lifted her hand again and grasped the handle of her blade. "Well, if you insist."

"Stop, Takemaru!" A woman called out.

"Takara, there's not need." Inutaisho's voice

The samurai pulled a face of surprise before turning to face the duo. "But, Lady Izayoi-"

"I asked them to come," The woman smiled at her guard. "I wanted to make sure that the journey home would be safe.

Takara let her hand fall to her side again and took in a look at the woman that stood beside Inutaisho. The young woman was not what she had been expecting. It was a human. Izayoi, plainly due to the clothes she wore, was the daughter of a wealthy lord and held a solemn, yet graceful appearance. Asking a mental question of how the woman could move under all those robes, Takara placed a hand on her hip as she glanced at the other human as well.

Takemaru was a samurai, and a samurai that did not like the sight of the two demons, apparently. In his early twenties, he held fair skin and black hair tied up in a short fashion with the traditional samurai armor in a crimson shade.

"You asked these…things to be here?!" Takemaru demanded in anger. "My men and I were all you needed."

"Yeah," Takara grunted as she glanced at the three dead men on the ground. "I can see that."

"Takara," Inutaisho's voice halted whatever it was that the samurai had turned to tell her. Instead, Takemaru glared at him.

"I know that I owe you gratitude for last time, but that doesn't mean that you can just invade in matters that do not involve you."

"If Lady Izayoi calls for me, then I shall come," Inutaisho seemed to have a smug smirk on his face that he was half trying to hide from the samurai before him.

Takara gave a sigh and turned her head away. "Men."

"I take it this is the musician you were talking about," Izayoi smiled, turning her attention to Takara.

"Indeed," The dog demon nodded and gave them introductions.

"Yo," Takara grinned, giving a little wave.

Izayoi gave a laugh, covering it with her hand. "Inutaisho spoke the truth when he talked about your manners."

Takara frowned. ~Oh, I can change them if you want me to, sweetheart~ Something struck her mind as she stood there, watching the two before her. How had the two of them met? And why was Inutaisho so…

"I have a question," she raised her voice. The General turned to her. "What are we doing here?"

"Keeping Izayoi safe on her way back home," Inutaisho told her. "I owe her…"

It was very clear that the demon before her meant that in more ways than one.

"But…a human?" She asked him.

Inutaisho stared at her for a moment. He understood why she felt the way she did about the humans. Hopefully this…would change her mind. Or something like this. It's not like he planned it to begin with. "This is who I created Tensaiga for, Takara."

Her eyes grew wide. Tensaiga. AKA, Sword of Heaven. The sword that, instead of killing, healed. She had seen its power several times over the last two years in her adventures with Inutaisho and his army but still…Added by Ruof But if this woman was who that sword was created for, then Inutaisho would have known her before he met Takara. So this relation had been going on for a while, it seemed. Did Sesshomaru know this? Or how about his mother?

Takara instantly knew what was going on here. It was happening all over again, what had happened with her own parents. Inutaisho now played the role of her mother, Tsukiko, and had fallen for someone else. Fallen for a human! Fallen for a human and was now leaving his other wife behind! Leaving Sesshomaru behind!

That thought angered her the most, it seemed. She was here, just watching it all happen again! For days it angered her, pulled at her as she watched Inutaisho talk to his son as if nothing had happened. Did Sesshomaru know about Izayoi? If he didn't, would it be a good idea to tell him? How could she not tell him? To learn something like this…she knew how it felt to be kept in the dark. She had hated it…

"Sesshomaru…"

His name pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder. He had parted himself from the army for the night and had taken refuge in a small clearing. Takara was standing there by a set of trees, nibbling on her bottom lip. He normally would have just turned away from her and ignored her, returning to his thoughts, but the look on her face and the tone of her voice caught him. He turned to face her. "Is something wrong?"

Ever since the event at that one night at the ceremony, Sesshomaru and Takara hadn't really spoken on too many things outside of battle or with Inutaisho. Sure, Sesshomaru or Inutaisho always followed her to the Ceremony, just in case, but nothing was ever truly exchanged. Something serious had to be upon her mind.

"I…" She nibbled on her lip harder before dropping her head a bit more. "I'm not sure…" His reply was silent and she glanced off to the side. "The other day, when your father and I went off on that mission without you…I realized that…"

Sesshomaru felt his eyes narrow. A sudden thought of this woman before him claiming to have feelings for his father flooded through him, dragging behind anger. He didn't know why that came in, out of nowhere, and especially with his father and this woman before him, but it stayed there until her next words passed through her lips. "That your father might have fallen for another woman…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his back to Takara. "I see you met the human." He could clearly picture Takara lifting her head up with the look of by YoukoTaichou "Yes, this I already know of," Sesshomaru held a disgusted voice; due to her past results with an affair such as this, Takara understood his feelings. "I was there the day he…met her."

"You were, huh?" She gave a soft sigh before taking a few steps closer to the demon in the clearing. "It seems that I can't get away from it, can I?" He glanced at her. "First my mother…now your father…I'm just bad luck, huh?"

"Don't scale yourself to high," Sesshomaru told her. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" She asked him, shocked. "How can you say that?"

"You're not of our blood so what goes through this family is none of your concern." He replied, eyes closed. "And you should leave. Now."

Takara stared at the man before her, her mouth hanging open. "Two years…two years I have been here and I'm not anything to you, huh? Well, keep it that way if you want it, but at least your father is important to me, with or without you!" She gave a small smile. "He…he's just like my father. The way he teases. His actions…it's all so close. To see something like this happening again…I can't just stand back and watch it go. What…what would that make me?"

Sesshomaru turned to face her. His annoyance was growing with the thought of this woman getting even further and further into a relationship with his family…his father. He…he had to put a stop to this before things got too far.

"I should have done this when you first showed up," Takara raised a brow at his words. "All you have been since you arrived is a nuisance. Sticking your nose in a place it doesn't belong." ~Send her away…before it's too late…~ "It'll get you nowhere further here, Takara."

She stared at him, giving the words a moment to settle. "What?" She took a step closer. "Care to repeat that, dog-boy?"

He narrowed his eyes further. He should have known she wouldn't back down without a fight. Why couldn't things be simple? "I need not." His hand jerked forward and grabbed her chin, pulling her face close. "Your words and actions are close to breaking my restraints." His eyes narrowed. "Too close."

Takara knocked his hand away, refusing to back down from the dog. "There's not much you can do about it, is there? You can't deny it. I'm stronger than you and it just seriously pisses you off, doesn't it? How much does it make your blood boil to know that me, a woman, can-"

Takara's words were cut off as something smashed against her mouth. It took her a few moments to realize that it was Sesshomaru's mouth. He was kissing her. She didn't know how to react to this. She had never…she had only seen her parents kiss, never having encountered this said obstacle before on her own. What was it that she was supposed to do, exactly?

Well, there was only one thing she could do. She remembered what her mother had done one time and so, she went with that. Sliding one of her hands up his firm form, she laced her finger through the silver locks and took a firm grip. The answer to that was a growl from the back of Sesshomaru's throat and the next moment, Takara found herself pinned against one of the boulders there in the clearing.

Takara was lying to herself when she said that she wasn't attracted to Sesshomaru. She admitted that he was handsome upon their first meeting two years ago but things had progressed. It all began that day she woke up after the Ceremony. Ikkaku had told her what Sesshomaru had done, that he had followed her and…kept her from doing yet another thing that she would regret to those of her family. It was then that she began to realize that Sesshomaru was just…hiding everything. He seemed like a cold and cruel person, but in truth he just hid it all…like she would…

In truth, she and Sesshomaru were much alike but since the joining with Inutaisho, her actions had settled and she began to return to what she once was on the moon with her parents. Was there something that could turn Sesshomaru that way…perhaps his mother? It was an interesting thing to think about…but her mind was busy caught with the actions progressing between the two of them.

The boulder had become a backboard to them as Sesshomaru decided to pin her against it. His lips had begun to make a trail down her neck, in a slow and emotionally painful speed. Takara couldn't help but give a smile as his Mokomoko gave her face a soft brush. Hadn't she made a comment about wanting to touch that on their first meeting?

Takara's breath caught for a moment when His hand began to pluck loose the belt around her Kimono. She had taken her armor off to give it a polishing earlier so it left her with just the dress-like object. Sure, events transpiring between them were very…personal but she knew what would be coming after this, and she just didn't think that it would be a good idea.

She wasn't…ready for it. She opened her mouth to speak but his lips caught her again as his hand slipped in through the folds of her kimono. The warm touch of his skin sent a welcoming pleasure through her body and as he lightly dragged his claws across her stomach, a shiver traveled up her spine before drawing a large smile across her face…until a new voice invaded this private moment.

"Am I interrupting something?"

**About time, right? God, it only took 14 chapters to get through to this part, right? XDXD**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Missing**_

"**Am I interrupting something?"**

~God dammit, Kiyoma~ Sesshomaru growled to himself as he pulled back from the woman he had pinned to the boulder. Takara instantly grabbed her belt and tied her clothes again as he turned to face his aunt. "What do you want?"

Kiyoma stood there for a moment with a large smile. Her little nephew had finally made a move on a woman; and not just any woman. Normally, Kiyoma would have just left and let the even continue, but something serious had happened. Something that wasn't going to be able to be held off.

"You'd best be glad that it was me, Sesshomaru, and not him."

"Him?" the demon growled, raising a brow. Was she talking about his father? What would Inutaisho do about…

"Takara," Kiyoma glanced past her nephew at the woman's who had finally lifted her face, no matter how red it was, to face her friend. "Your brother's here."

Takara's eyes grew wide; Sesshomaru's did a bit as well. "Ikkaku? But why?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't say anything until he found you. Inutaisho sent me to grab you. Just a forewarning; he is pissed."

All thought of what had just ne transpiring was shoved from Takara's mind as she hurried off towards the camp of the army. What was Ikkaku doing here? Was Miyuki and Emiko here with them as well? Had something happened? All types of thoughts ran through her and things just got worse and worse as she made her way closer to the camp.

"Ikkaku!" Takara's voice grabbed her brother's attention, pulling him from the silent stare he held with Inutaisho.

"Takara," He greeted her in a stone voice, his arms crossed and a foul look upon his face. Something was very, very wrong. Not many things could settle Ikkaku in a mood like this, so just what was going on.

"What is it?" She asked him as Kiyoma and Sesshomaru joined them. "What's wrong?"

Ikkaku still held the same appearance, the only thing different being his black hair had grown a little longer. His silver eyes, those cat-like objects just like his sister's, held a sharper, fiercer gaze than hers, though if it was only because of the events that had progressed, Sesshomaru didn't know.

"Takara…" Ikkaku's eyes narrowed as he caught ahold on something…strange. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel something in the air; something in the air between his sister and the silver-haired man that stood behind her. He turned his gaze to the other man for a moment, thinking in silence.

"Ikkaku!" Takara's growl grabbed him again and he closed his eyes.

"Miyuki and Emiko have both disappeared. They've gone missing."

"Gone…gone missing?" Takara repeated silently. She was still for a moment before she felt her anger rise. "What do you mean you're gone?! Why weren't you watching them?!"

"No matter how much you want to keep them protected, they have to learn to be on their own," Ikkaku told her.

Takara gave a snort but didn't reply as she glanced to the side. She knew her brother spoke the truth. "What…what happened to them?"

Ikkaku closed his eyes again before giving her his answer. "I let them go on a journey of their own for a few days. They wanted to go out on their own. When they didn't return, I searched for them but found nothing. Nothing but…"

His pause made Takara growl. "But what?!"

"But left over bodies of the Birds of Paradise."  
"Birds of Paradise?" Takara glanced over her brother's shoulder to Inutaisho. "What are those?"

"The Birds of Paradise," Kiyoma was the one to answer this one. "Are nasty creatures. It is well known that these damn creatures are the main, archenemy of the wolf-tribe; the ones on the mountain, anyway. Ugly creatures, large pigeon-like birds with human-like bodies sprouting out of the top of it."

Takara closed her eyes. "The wolf-tribe, huh? It's all starting to make sense, now…"

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku asked his sister.

"I had a little run-in with the wolf tribe again a month ago," Takara answered him, closing her eyes. "I had met them before. They know the story, the elders did, anyway. If the Birds of Paradise are foes to the Wolf-Tribe, then no doubt they took the girls because of me. They must have seen me with them."

"What do you mean a run-in?" Inutaisho asked. "What happened?"

"It was nothing serious," Takara replied. "Some of the young ones were having trouble with hunting and so I helped them. The elders demanded that I joined them for it and I didn't argue with them. The Birds must have had scouts out or something…or it could be they were just hunting and caught sight of the girls. I'm not sure."

"It doesn't matter," Ikkaku told his sister. "Why they were taken, but I know for a fact that these damn birds are going to regret even laying a hand on the twins." Takara was silent but Inutaisho could tell from the look in her eyes that she agreed with her brother.

"I apologize," Inutaisho began. "But with the battle tomorrow, I cannot give you any men to go with you." Sesshomaru glanced at his father. He hadn't even thought about sending anyone with Takara. He knew that the woman could take care of herself; he was sure that Ikkaku could as well.

"You wound me," Ikkaku commented. "You're toys are not needed for this, dog. This is a family affair and you are not needed."

Takara tried to hide her smile but failed; Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but his father gave a smile as Kiyoma let out a laugh.

"Your brother's got fire, Takara," The woman laughed. "I find that quite attractive in a man,"

Ikkaku gave a grin before turning to leave. "Let's go, Takara."

Takara nodded. She glanced back at Inutaisho. "I'll be back as soon as I can," She told him. "Try and keep some fun left for me, will you?"

The General gave a laugh. "I make no promises." He watched as the two of then transformed, Ikkaku into a tiger and Takara into a leopard, and disappeared into the trees. "He would make yet another swell addition to the army," The man rubbed his chin, thinking.

"I doubt that's even going to be an option," Kiyoma told her uncle. "He can barely stand his sister being used in this army, let alone join it himself. Besides, you're already strong enough. You're making the final revolt fall tomorrow. There's no need to add more."

Inutaisho sighed. "Indeed." He was silent for a moment before glancing at his son. "Is everything all right, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, watching the tress that Takara had disappeared into. He felt…torn. He didn't like the thought of just Takara and her brother going off against an entire tribe of demons on their own. ~They won't be alone~ He told himself. If the Birds of Paradise were the wolf tribe's enemy, then he had no doubt that those wolves would end up joining Takara and Ikkaku to fight them and get their sister's back. ~But still…~

"There's nothing wrong with him, Uncle," Kiyoma gave a smile. "He's just worried about her, that's all."

Inutaisho pulled a surprised look for a moment before it settled down into a small grin. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes, very much so. You should have seen the heated discussion that the two of them were in when I found them." Kiyoma gave an even wider grin. "I'm sure that he just wants to finish where they were interrupted."

Inutaisho glanced at her. "What were they arguing about?"

"Oh, you know. I'm sure you and Aunt Inukimi had-" Kiyoma paused in her words at the feel of the glare on the back of her head. "Never mind." She stretched her arms. "Well, now that my report is done, I'm afraid I must go."

"Are you sure that you can't stay for a little longer?" His uncle asked her.

"I would love to, but I can't. Hosenki is in the process of a huge project and his son's not good enough to help him completely, yet. I have to return as soon as possible."

"All right then, safe journey." Inutaisho told her and then she was gone. He watched after for a moment before glancing back at his son. Sesshomaru had returned his gaze to the trees again. A small smile spread across his face and he turned. "Takara will be fine. She is a strong warrior and with her brother, she will be even stronger. But that still does not keep my worry at bay with just sending the two of them on their own. What if the wolf tribe decides not to help them? What if they don't even run into the wolf tribe and run to the Birds of Paradise without a second thought. It would ease my heart to send someone to go with them, but we cannot spare any of my men…but perhaps…" He closed his eyes. "A single form would be able to go." Sesshomaru paused for a moment before turning to glance at his father. Inutaisho turned and glanced at his son. "A single form that could slip in behind the battle and help them. What do you think, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "If that's what you want, father."

Inutaisho felt his grin growing wider. He had understood what Kiyoma had been talking about; the moment she mentioned Inukimi, anyway. "Sesshomaru, hurry after them, but keep behind the lines until you are needed. If you are needed, take part in the battle, but only then, understand?" His son was gone in moments and Inutaisho finally let his laughter break free. "I had grown worried there, Sesshomaru, but finally it broke through. I knew the moment that I saw Takara that night that she would be important, and I had been right. I have done all that I can for you, Sesshomaru. Now…now the rest is up to you."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Surprise**_

"**I'm gonna bust into that nest and rip the hell out of all them damn birds."**

"Calm down, old man. You can't risk endangering the children."

"Well, I'm not just gonna stand here while they have them, either!"

"Patience. Any foul moves could result badly."

"But we may not have time to wait! Who knows what they'll be doing to the children!"

"Shut up, old man! The Princess doesn't need you making her worries worse!"

Takara gave a silent sigh. She had been right. The Wolf Demons she knew were having their own problems with the Birds of Paradise; some of the younger members of the clan had been taken as well. They were about to rage war on the nests in the side of the mountains when she and her brother had dropped in on them to join the fray. The clan found that to be a blessing and, as Ikkaku silently mocked them, came up with a plan. Takara was just waiting for the signal to set into motion.

She was so worried about her sisters. She could smell Miyuki's blood; it was accompanied by Emiko's fear. It made her insides crawl. ~I'll kill every last one of these bastards if my sisters are hurt in any way.~

Ikkaku seemed to be able to read the look on her face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; they're fine."

~They better be~

It was midday, they weren't even going to wait for night to fall. There was fear of them eating the victims for dinner and they refused to wait for that. They were waiting for the call from the other group of the mountain to where they could attack the Birds from both sides. Luckily the Wolf Demons knew the creatures nap-times and they chose now to attack. Rampage was going to fall down onto these demons.

_**~Time has come**_

_**To say goodbye**_

_**And if you know me**_

_**Then you'll know why~**_

"**Everything will be okay."**

Miyuki's head lifted from the floor she was currently curled up on. Tear-stains were on her cheeks as she tried to ignore all the grim and dirt on her skin. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to take a bath the moment she got out of here before she did anything else. Three days she had been in here, alone and worrying. She wanted to break out but the Birds had force-fed her something that took her strength away; she had tried to fake eating the food but the demons knew the moment she did and beat the hell out of her for it. She settled to just do as they asked. She had a feeling that she was being fattened up.

"Miyuki, don't fall into silence."

She blinked and then sat up. "I know that."

The voice was coming from the wall from the only voice she had been able to hear these last three days; from her only friend in this prison. If she hadn't of met him, then she didn't know what would have happened.

"God, I'm so pitiful." She closed her eyes and placed her head on her knees.

"What makes you say that?" The voice was deep and firm, but held a hint of a caring tone in it.

"My sister would be ashamed of me if she were to catch me in this situation. After all the training and things that she had put me through, I should be better than this! I am better than this! Takara would have gotten herself free from something like this by now. Now, Takara wouldn't have even been caught!" She felt her tears rise but squeezed her eyes, trying to shove them off. "But I'm only a half-breed. I can't do anything to make her proud of me!"

"If that's the way you feel, then keep it," The voice told her. "But can you honestly say that is how your sister feels?"

Miyuki was silent for a moment before giving a sigh. "No, that's not how Takara feels, I'm sure. She's much more…caring than that. She's not ashamed of me, not even when she hated me."

"Then don't cry." She turned at the feel on movement on her shoulder and gave a smile. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Yeah," She lifted her head. "Yeah, I bet she's on her way right now! When Ikkaku finds out that we were taken then he'll go grab Takara and they'll both be on their way." She moved her hand and grabbed the creature off of her shoulder. "Thank you. I don't know if I would have been able to stay…myself if you weren't here to knock me out of it."

The spider turned in her hand and looked up into her face. "No need to thank me. It's…different having someone here with me after so long."

Miyuki thought for a moment. "What do you think about coming with me when I get to leave?"

"What?"

"Yeah, come with me. You can see a different sight of the world. It's not too bad," She gave a smile down to the spider. "Don't worry, I would protect you from everything."

"I don't know…"

"Takara always told me that things happen for a reason," Miyuki leaned back on the ground; she had placed the spider on her stomach before folding her hands behind her head. "It was fate that I was captured...maybe. Besides, aren't you tired of living in this dark place? You're a demon so you'll live longer than regular spiders and I think living here, alone and in the dark, is the worst thing imaginable."

Silence fell through the cell for a moment.

"'Round and 'round goes the spinning wheel of fate," The spider's chuckle told her as it rested on her chest. "Maybe I will," He replied.

"Here, if you don't like it, then I'll bring you back here or even find you a nicer place to live. I might even hook you up with a nice lady spider, what do you think?" Her answer was a snort. It was weird to hear a spider laugh but it lightened her heart after all that she had been through these last few days.

The laughter came to an abrupt stop. "There's something coming."

Miyuki hopped to her feet and placed her back against the wall. The Spider placed itself on her shoulder, watching. The young woman was expecting more of those ugly bird demons to come but she received a surprise when the bars to her cell were broken down.

"SESSHY!"

Sesshomaru had knocked her bars down and barely had time to get a good look on her before the young woman had ran forward, slamming her body into him. He stumbled backwards, almost hitting the wall, before straitening himself up. Sesshomaru was still for a moment, not sure what to do but a small smile spread across his lips for a moment as he lifted his hand and placed it on her head as her body trembled and tears fell from her eyes. A woman in her twenties but still like a child; like Takara had said she was from being the descendant of the Moon Guardians. They aged and matured differently than-

"A friend, Takara?"

At the voice, Sesshomaru instantly knew that it came from the spider and as he stared down at it he realized that it was a demon. He had noticed something with her in the cell as he came down the path but he had been expecting a Bird of Paradise, not a spider on her shoulder.

"Yes, this is the man that my sister works with. This is her best friend."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. ~I don't know about best friend…~ After what had happened moments before she left, what did that make him and Takara? There was no doubting it now. He was completely attracted to the cool, harsh, strong woman and after that event it was clear that she was attracted to him as well, but…

"Your sister and brother are here as well," Sesshomaru told her, dropping his hand from her head. "They're outside with a few Wolf Demons causing havoc as they make their way inside."

"Wolf Demons?" She pulled back from him. He gave a small wince at all the dirt on her skin. "They must be here for the children that Emiko is locked up with."

"Why are you the only one separated?" The older demon asked.

Miyuki turned her head away so the spider decided to answer. "Because she didn't like to be contained. She decided not to take being captured lightly and would convince the others in the cell to attack the Birds of Paradise together when they tried to enter. They took her one night while they were sleeping."

Sesshomaru gave a smile again. This woman took after her older sister, half-breed or not. "Let's go get your sister."

Miyuki clutched to the back of Sesshomaru's sleeve, fighting her tears back from falling as she followed him down the cave. She had been expecting just Takara and Ikkaku but for Sesshomaru to come too, it just lifted her heart so much.

That's when the commotion from further down the hall caught them. Sesshomaru came to a stop, lifting his hand to pause the woman behind him too. She heard a cry.

"That was Emiko!"

Miyuki went to run forward but Sesshomaru was way ahead of her and around the corner before she could even move. She hurried after him and came up the scene of him slicing a Bird of Paradise in half and saving Emiko from what was about to happen to her.

"No!" Takara's voice was drowned out by a cry. A flash of white had zipped across the cave, slicing through the demon before its claws could touch Emiko's body.

"Takara!" The older demon turning immediately to the other path to see Miyuki running towards her. Lord, she looked worse than the others did.

"Miyuki!" Takara wrapped her arms around her younger sister as Emiko ran to Ikkaku. "Thank God!"

"I knew that you would come." Miyuki buried her face into her sister's shirt. "I knew it.

Lifting her head, Takara looked at Sesshomaru as he moved from the cell, letting the Wolf Demons grab their children. What was he doing here? His father was in the middle of one of the biggest, and final, fights of this journey he was one and here he was, helping them. Why was that? Her mind instantly went back to the very personal event that had transpired between the two of them the day before but shook her head, trying to toss that away from the moment.

"I guess you're not so bad after all, little man." Ikkaku then gave a smirk at the look Sesshomaru shot him. His hand tightened around Emiko's shoulders. "Take my compliment; I don't give them often."

"Heh."

Takara watched for a moment with a large smile before the clearing of a throat behind her made her turn. Miyuki pulled back a bit and let her go. One of the wolf elders was standing there as the others gathered the children and left.

"I thank you, Princess, for all your help."

"Please, there's no need-"

"Such modesty," the elder shook his head. "If you ever need anything, don't forget where to find us," The elder told her, giving a bow. "And our offer is still in the open."

"Offer?" Ikkaku asked as the wolves left the five of them on the top of the mountain. "What's he's talking about?"

"The Wolf Tribe offered to let me live with them."

"So they practically worship us, huh?" Ikkaku began to rub his chin with an interested look on his face as he watched after them.

"Don't even think about it," Takara hissed at him.

He frowned. "You're no fun."

"Miyuki, don't move!" Emiko's voice grabbed them and they all turned to find her stepping towards her sister. "There's a huge spider on your back."

Miyuki gave a grin. "Yeah, I know. He's my friend. Guys, this is-"

"I'm gonna kill it!" Emiko hadn't heard her sister, apparently, as the spider crawled over her shoulder. Takara raised a brow at the sight of it. It was huge and black with a red pattern on its back.

"No, don't!" Miyuki clasped her hands around her eight-legged companion. "Leave him alone!"

"Miyuki, that's a spider!" Emiko cried. "Get rid of it!"

"No! I won't!" the young woman ducked behind Sesshomaru, hiding behind the older man. "I won't and you can't make me!"

Takara gave a small smile. Miyuki had been locked in a dark cell for three days; of course she would attach herself to the closest thing…right?

"Let's go home, Miyuki."

The young woman peered around Sesshomaru's pants. "Can he come too?"

"Of course he can," Miyuki ran to her older sister and grabbed her hand. "What's his name?"

Miyuki stared at the spider that had crawled to her shoulder again for a moment, not sure of what the answer was. She had asked it its name before but he hadn't had one. Maybe she should just give him one…"Naraku!" She could just imagine the spider smiling at her. "His name is Naraku."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


End file.
